Makoto's New Journey
by Chocolate Chip Rainbow
Summary: A crossover between Street Fighter and Naruto! We need more of these! My story follows Makoto as she is thrust into the Naruto world after her 'death' at the hands of Akuma. She will join the Leaf Village as a ninja! She will also face trials and tribulations. Please, Read and Review! I don't own the cover image or Naruto or Street Fighter!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Naruto/Street Fighter fan fiction. It's mostly going to mostly be Makoto centered because she's my favorite female character in Street Fighter. I'm going to also be giving her a bit something extra in terms of her abilities, that and she's also going to be younger in this story around 13 to 14. That aside, enjoy!**

 **I don't own Street Fighter or Naruto**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

"Special Move"

" **Beast"  
**

* * *

In a forest~

Makoto POV

I woke up lying down in a dark foreign place.

"… _What…? Where…am I? I think this is a forest. Yeah, definitely a forest, there are tress everywhere. How did I get here again? I remember fighting…some evil dude with red hair and tribal beads, but, what happened after that? Ugh…everything's so fuzzy…this is annoying. I have to get out of here…"_

I tried to get up, but a pain in my everywhere, mostly my stomach, stopped me from doing so. I stood up anyway, gritting my teeth in response to the pain. There was a clear path ahead of me, so I kept straight.

" _Ouch…this hurts, a lot. What the heck happened to me? Ugh, whatever I just need to get to a hospital or somewhere. I can hold out until then…bring it on, pain."_

I walk for about a minute or so until I start to sense a few people approaching.

" _Great, help has arrived. Why are they moving so fast though…?"_

I spot three people on the branches of trees surrounding me. They've concealed themselves well, it's almost like they don't want me to see them. They're wearing animal masks and dark clothing. Wait…oh no…ninjas.

" _Well this sucks. I really didn't want to have to fight ninja assassins right now, but oh well I guess. Don't fail me now body."_

I assume my fighting stance and sigh. Let's get this over with…

3rd person POV

The anbu ninja tensed up, this girl had spotted them rather quickly, and then assumed a strange taijustu stance. She wasn't a ninja, but judging by her clothes and stance, she was definitely a fighter. They would try to avoid conflict but still be wary

Tiger was the one that spoke up first

"State your business here." He boomed, in an attempt to sound commanding.

Makoto relaxed slightly after hearing this and dropped out of her stance _"Oh, so they're like cops I guess? Whatever, help is help, and I don't think I could've fought them off even if I wanted to. I'm in too much pain right now. I need to appeal to these guys though, so here goes nothing."_

Her voice came out hoarse and full of pain. She hated the way she sounded. "I-I'm hurt," she started, "I n-need help…p-please…" she added with a small blush on her face.

It was then that the anbu assessed the girl in front of them better. She was barefoot and was wearing a long-sleeved white fighting uniform tied together with a black belt and a yellow headband around her neck. She was riddled with bruises across her body from what they could see, and there was a particularly nasty bruise in the center of her chest that she cradled with her right hand.

Cat was the first to act, indulging the little girl in her request. She leaped out of her cover towards the Makoto, causing her to tense slightly, and offered her assistance in standing. Despite her slight wariness, Makoto accepted Cat's help, albeit ungracefully.

Cat gave a nod to her partners, and an unspoken message was sent. 'You two tell the Hokage and I'll deal with her'. With that message in mind they hurried off to their village.

The two anbus made it back to their village and went straight to the Hokage's office to inform him of the recent changed events, before Makoto and Cat arrived about a minute later.

Cat took Makoto to the hospital where the medical anbu immediately started to work on her injuries when they saw her state.

" _This feels nice."_ Makoto thought as she lay on the bed provided while the doctors helped her. _I've never been healed this way before…what kind of hospital is this?"_

About a half an hour later they were finished with her injuries, and she felt good as new, aside from the dull ache in her abdomen. She was told to rest and avoid strenuous activities for a while. She obliged to their wishes and stayed the night at the hospital. Her last thoughts as she drifted into unconsciousness were about how oddly soft hospital pillows are…

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower~

Hiruzen sat at his desk smoking on his pipe as he thought over what his anbu told him about the strange girl.

" _I'll have to bring her in for interrogation tomorrow. Based on the information given she doesn't belong to any village, but she could still be a missing ninja. Hmm, I guess we'll find out for sure tomorrow."_

The next day~

Makoto was awake and feeling relaxed and refreshed as she stretched out the kinks in her bones. After her stretch she took the time to look out of the window next to the bed. It was _strange_ to see a village this primitive in Japan to say the least.

" _It's like I'm in the past or something, where are the streets, cars and streetlights?"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden arrival of another presence in the room. Two men had entered, one old and one younger. The atmosphere became slightly tenser with their arrival. The older man stepped forward, and with a light smile on his face, broke the metaphorical ice.

"Hello there young lady, my name is Hiruzen and I'm the Hokage of this village." He began as he pulled a chair near her bed and sat in it. Makoto made a mental note to ask him what a "Hokage" was later.

"I've come to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"No…go ahead" she answered slowly.

"Good, good, then first off, what is your name?

"Makoto"

"Excellent, it's a pleasure to meet you Makoto." He gave her a smile.

"Likewise." She couldn't help but smile back. It was hard to not like this man from what she's seen so far. He's such a grandpa.

"So are you a fighter Makoto?' He asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I practice Rindokan karate. It's okay if you don't know about it. So far I'm the only one who practices the style, but pretty soon, everybody's gonna want to learn it." She boasted slightly.

"Oh? I might just have to see this style of yours sometime." He chuckled.

"Now Makoto," the Hokage began, slightly more serious before, "Can you tell me why you came to this village?" he asks.

Makoto, sensing the slight shift, answers "I…don't exactly know. I woke up in a forest hurt, and I walked to find help when I came across those ninjas that took me here."

"Why were you hurt?" he asks, frowning slightly.

"I think… I was in a fight, but I don't remember all of the details. It's a little fuzzy…but I'm pretty sure I lost." She shifted slightly in the bed, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Hmm, I see," Hiruzen hummed, "Well then, I believe that's where you come in Inoichi." The newly introduced Inoichi stepped forward.

"Makoto," the Hokage began "Inoichi here has the ability to enter one's mind in order to access memories, in order to get a full understanding of your rather strange situation this is a necessity. However if you don't want your memory pried into then this won't be forced upon you." He explained.

Makoto's eyes widened at this, this seemed like a _major_ invasion of privacy. She wasn't too sure that she would be able to accept this proposition.

"Also," the Hokage added "you will be fully aware of what memories are being watched, while also being able to view them yourself."

Makoto pursed her lips and averted her eyes from the Hokage. That offer sounded tempting, oddly enough…

"Okay…" she finally answered "but…could you not …go too far back? There are some things…I don't want to remember…" the last part of her sentence was muttered quietly, but loud enough for them to hear.

"We will only view what is necessary." The Hokage told her.

Inoichi instructed her to lie down as he put his hands on both sides of her head. Makoto's breathing quickened, she was nervous.

"It will be easier if you are calm Makoto." The Hokage told her.

She slowed her breathing slightly, but not much, and closed her eyes. After a nod from the Hokage, Inoichi plunged into her mind.

In the mindscape~

 _Makoto's skin was a deep red as she exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks with Akuma. She was holder her ground but she slowly began to lose. More of Akuma's punches connected than hers did, and he wasn't slowing down._

 _She was forced to retreat slightly and took a leap backwards away from him. He suddenly disappeared from her view and she whirled around with a reverse roundhouse, but it was ducked under. Left with no way to evade or block she was forced to receive the full impact of a mighty shoryuken that lifted both of them into the air. Akuma followed the assault up with five spinning kicks, with the last one sending her back into the ground as he landed gracefully._

 _Makoto struggled back onto her feet, as Akuma began to charge a familiar attack. She leaped to the side but Akuma was suddenly in front of her. She hastily threw her arms in front of herself and braced for impact._

" _Gohadoken_ _" he yelled thrusting his hands towards her and unleashing a purple ball of flame like energy at her. The attack hit her dead on and sent her tumbling into the ground once more._

 _Makoto lied on the ground, horribly beaten, with no more will to fight. As he sauntered over to her she uttered 3 words she thought she'd never here herself say._

"… _I give up…"_

 _Akuma paused slightly for a moment, before snarling and picking Makoto up by her hair._

" _Pathetic…accept your death like a true warrior!" He growled_

" _Please…stop…" She pleaded, with tears dripping down her face._

"… _Disgusting" and with that he threw her high into the air and began to spin. He soon became a blur as he jumped into the air to meet her descending form. He kicked her abdomen with a force that sent a shock wave threw the area._

 _Time seemed to slow down as he mumbled something and abruptly shot through her to the other side. Makoto's scream could be heard for miles but it soon died out as she landed on the ground with a loud thud, with Akuma following shortly after._

 _Makoto let out strangled gasps as she started to slowly die. Suddenly though, she began to turn transparent. The last things she heard were hurried footsteps and someone screaming her name before she disappeared…_

Out of mindscape~

Makoto jolted into a sitting position clutching her chest, with tears running down her face. Her breathing was labored as she tried to gain her bearings. Her head suddenly snapped towards the Hokage and she furiously wiped the tears from her eyes.

The Hokage simply looked at her with a grim expression before he decided to speak.

"Makoto, how would you like to be a genin kunoichi?"

Makoto stopped wiping her eyes but didn't remove her arm.

"G-genin?" she questioned

"Yes, it's our lowest rank of shinobi in the Leaf village." He told her

"Shinobi? Like a ninja?" she asked

"Yes, while you work and train as a ninja you can do jobs to earn your keep here. And while you work I'll do my best to send you back home." The Hokage assured her.

Makoto finally removed her arm from her face, exposing her red, puffy eyes.

"Really?" she asks

"You have my word," he assured her once more.

"…Okay…I'll join, but I'm more of a fighter than a ninja." She said finally.

"That's fine, you'll be getting ninja training anyway." The Hokage dismissed her concerns "Now then, Inoichi, can you grab an extra head band for young Makoto here?"

"Yes, Hokage" Inoichi disappeared in a swirl of leaves then reappeared in the same manner but with a blue head band identical to the one he wore.

The Hokage then handed Makoto the headband "Makoto, you are now a ninja of the leaf village. I expect great things from you." He told her with a smile

She gave a small smile in return and rubbed the last of her tears away.

"Thanks"

 **A/N: Whoo hoo! I'm done with the first chapter! I kind of rushed that last scene because I got tired. My next chapters might not be this long. This is kind of my first story and I'm trying to get a feel for writing right now so you'll have to be patient with me. I wonder how many people are going to read this story anyway…oh well! Time will only tell. So uh, yeah, please review and all that jazz. I'd like to know if my story is awful before I keep writing, you know what I'm saying right? That's all I have to say for now.**

 **Buh-Bye!**


	2. Team 7

**A/N: Still don't own Naruto or Street Fighter, Leik if u cri evrytem ;-;**

A day after her meeting with the Hokage, Makoto had been debriefed on what her duties were and what team she would be on. They came to an interesting compromise for her team placement problem

Yesterday~

" _Squads are normally comprised of three genin and one jonin ninja, and since the teams were already picked, adding you to any of them would give the group an odd number of people and put them at a slight disadvantage in terms of stealth." The Hokage explained to her._

" _So am I going to be a solo ninja, or what?" She asked._

" _No, you still need to undergo ninja training, so that wouldn't be the best course of action. No, I've got a better idea, I'll have you cycle through a selected four teams. They are as follows: Teams 7, 8, 10 and Team Guy. You are to start with team 7 and cycle through the teams every Monday in that order. Understood?" He finished, looking up from his desk at her._

 _He found her to be asleep in the chair in front of him…_

" _Makoto!" he yelled_

" _Wah! What's going on?!" She jolted awake, startled. Her eyes then focused on the Hokage's angry face in front of her. "Oh…hey." She sheepishly greeted._

" _Were you listening to_ _what I said?" he calmly asked her, but one could hear the irritation in his tone._

" _What? Psh, of course." She responded, averting her gaze slightly._

"…"

"… _Ok, I wasn't. Sorry." She added, after a moment._

" _Here," the Hokage handed her a piece of paper and a pencil "Write down what I tell you."_

Today~

Makoto was walking towards the school after receiving directions from the Hokage himself. Her new leaf headband was tied securely around her scalp as she strolled along the dirt road taking in the sights before her and getting lost in her own thoughts.

" _So…am I in the past? Or is this a different world? Or is it the afterlife? Was I given a second chance? Or…or…"_

She shook her head, Hiruzen could figure it out, and she trusted him enough to not let her down with this. For now she decided on just focusing on becoming a ninja, wouldn't Ibuki be surprised when she comes back? That's a nice thought…

She arrived at the school and entered the building. She found the genin classroom relatively easily and entered the door.

There were 9 kids in the room split into groups of three. There wasn't an adult in the room from what she could see, and immediately after her arrival a silence fell over the classroom as they stared at her. All of their eyes asking the question: Who is she?

Makoto's face had a bright red blush on it from irritation and embarrassment. This is why she hated being the new kid in school, this always happens. So without looking at anyone she made her way to the back of the classroom at a slightly faster pace than normal. When she made it to the very back of the classroom she sat down, and put her head in her arms.

The students slowly began to start talking to each other once more, after they had averted they're attention away from her. Makoto relaxed slightly, and looked to her notes she took from her meeting with the Hokage.

" _I'm meeting with team 7 first huh? I suppose we're waiting for our instructor to come pick us up right now. I guess I'll find out who's on my team when they show up."_ She thought to herself.

Makoto sat in the back of the class waiting, and waiting for her instructor to show up. After all of the students except for three in the front were gone she still waited. At least she knew who was on her team now, but where was their instructor? It's been an hour hasn't it? They should've been here by now…

Another hour passes; the boy in orange (weird color for a ninja) placed an eraser on top of the door as a prank due to boredom. Makoto found this kind of stupid to say the least.

" _I wouldn't even fall for a trick like that. What makes him think an elite ninja would?"_ She wonders silently.

Soon enough the door opened up and revealed a man with white hair, and a mask and headband covering the majority of his face. As he opened the door and peeked his head through the eraser fell on his head and created a small cloud of white powder on top of his head.

"Hahahaha! I got him!" The one in orange laughed as he pointed.

"I'm sorry sensei! I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen!" the pink one apologized, even though she seemed to be inwardly cheering.

Makoto and the boy in dark blue stayed silent, keeping their own thoughts of disbelief quiet.

"Hmm…how do I put this…" the man hummed, silencing the group "My first impression of you…is that you're all idiots." He said simply, causing an air of depression to fall over the group.

" _Well I'm not an idiot."_ Makoto thought to herself.

"Meet me on the rooftop." He told them, before disappearing through the door.

The four genin all filed out of the room one by one with Makoto lagging behind slightly. Once she was out the door she couldn't see them anymore, they had already left.

" _Friggin ninjas."_ She thought slightly irritated no one showed her the way to the roof.

On the roof~

The ninja sat in slightly awkward silence.

"Uh, sensei? What are we doing?" the boy in orange asked

The man looked him briefly before answering, "We're waiting for one more…" he told him.

"Who? Do you mean that g-" His sentence was interrupted by the sudden arrival of said girl, as she shot up the side of the building and landed roughly in a squatting position on the roof, creating small cracks in it. She looked to each of them briefly before sitting a safe distance away from the girl in pink and folding her arms.

The entire ordeal was so strange and awkward that everyone decided not to comment on it for the time being.

"There she is." The man commented "Alright, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourselves." He asked but it came out as more of a command.

"What are we supposed to say?" The girl in pink asks.

"Things you like, things you hate, hobbies, dreams for the future, stuff like that." He lazily responded.

"Why don't you go first?" The boy in orange asks

"Hmm…ok. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and hate…I don't feel like telling you. My dreams for the future…I never really thought about that. Hobbies…I have lots of hobbies." He told them.

"That was totally useless he only told us his name." the girl in pink whispered to the blond boy with Makoto silently agreeing.

"Why don't you go first?" Kakashi asked the boy in orange

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a cup and I also like Ichiraku's ramen noodle shop, but I hate the time it takes to cook ramen. My hobbies include eating ramen. My future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! That way the villagers will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody important!" Naruto finished.

" _I would have flipped if he said anything else about ramen…it's not even that good of a food."_ Makoto thought.

"Alright, who's next?" Kakashi asked

"My name is Sakura Haruno! What I like, I mean who I like is…" she looked towards the dark haired boy and giggled. "My hobbies are…" more giggling "My dreams for the future are…" a small squeal.

"Uh…and what do you hate?" Kakashi asks

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, causing Naruto to sulk. _"Ouch"_ Makoto thought to herself.

" _Girls her age seem to only be interested in boys and not ninja training."_ Kakashi thought

"Next." Kakashi said simply

"My name…is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things…and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not I dream, because I will make it a reality. I will restore my clan, and kill a certain someone…" Sasuke darkly stated, creating a silence among the group.

" _Dark"_ Makoto thought

" _I hope he doesn't mean me…"_ Is what went through Naruto's mind.

" _Sasuke is SO HOT."_ Take a wild guess

" _Just as I thought."_ Went Kakashi's unspoken words.

"Hmm…and finally…" Kakashi stated, looking at Makoto. The rest of the genin sent her curious glances as well.

"Huh? Oh! My name is Makoto Kato." She began. "I like fighting and sushi and my hobbies include training and meditating…and I don't feel like telling you guys what I DON'T like right now…" She finished

"That's fine…and your dreams for the future?"

"Oh, uh…" She blushed slightly. She wasn't very good around new people. "Well, I'd like to make a dojo, so I can pass on my fighting style to the next generation." She finished with a smile.

" _Oh, I suppose I stand corrected…"_ Kakashi thought. This was definitely interesting.

"Good, you each are very unique. You have your first mission tomorrow."

"Cool! What is it?" Naruto asks excitedly

"We're going to have…a survival exercise."

"A survival exercise? That sounds like more practice and we already did that, that's how we got here," Sakura argued

"This is not like your previous training…" Kakashi stated cryptically.

"What kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked

A chuckle escaped Kakashi's mouth as he answered Naruto's question "Of the 27 graduates who made it this far only 9 will actually be accepted as genin. The other 18 will be sent back to the Academy. The test you will receive tomorrow has a failure rate of 66%."

"WHAT!? That's crazy! What was the graduation test for then?!"Naruto yelled.

"THAT test was just there to select those who MIGHT become genin. Be at the designated training spot tomorrow at 5 AM, oh, and make sure you skip breakfast or else, you'll puke. That's all." He told them as he suddenly disappeared on the spot, leaving the genin to their thoughts.

" _Ah…that kinda sucks…"_ Makoto thought to herself as she looked at her team that seemed to be thinking of the next day. She suddenly stood up, catching their attention, and sighed.

"Well, good luck everyone." She said, and before they could respond, she leaped off the rooftop and landed on the ground in a similar fashion as before, only a louder thud was made, and she walked off.

" _How heavy is she?!"_ was the collective after thought.

The next day~

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke had arrived at the training spot to find Makoto already there meditating. Due to everyone being tired, no words were exchanged amongst them as they waited for their sensei.

Hours and hours went by with no sign of Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura were sitting on the ground dozing off to sleep when Kakashi suddenly showed up.

"Good morning, everyone." He greeted.

"YOUR'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura screamed at him.

"I ran into a black cat along the way here, so I had to take the long way."

The only response that got him were growls from the two genin

"Anyway," he began as he walked to a tree stump and placed a timer there, "Your assignment is simple. You just have to take these bells from me, before the timer reaches noon. If you take a bell then you pass." He said, holding up three bells to show them.

"If you don't you'll be tied to those posts and you will have to watch while I eat my lunch."

" _That's why he told us not to eat lunch."_ They all thought with an air of depression surrounding them.

" _Jokes on him, I had an apple…four hours ago…this sucks."_ Makoto thought.

"Wait, why are there only three bells?" Sakura asked

"This simply insures that at least one of you fails this test." This only caused frustrated growls to erupt from the group, and caused Makoto's gaze to harden. "Don't worry, all of you still have the chance to fail."

"You are allowed to use any weapons you can, and you must come at me with the intent to kill, or else you won't pass." Kakashi stated.

"Heh, shouldn't be too hard," Naruto boasted "You couldn't even dodge an eraser."

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them, lowest scores, losers." Kakashi lazily spoke, earning a growl from Naruto.

"You can start when I say 'start'," Naruto suddenly charged forward, kunai in hand, in an attempt to destroy Kakashi. Before anyone could blink though, Kakashi was standing behind Naruto, the boy's arm was subdued and his own kunai was pointed at his neck.

"Don't be in such a hurry…" Kakashi stated. His voice was suddenly more ominous, "I didn't say 'start' yet…" He roughly let Naruto go.

" _So this is a jonin…"_ Sasuke thought

" _He's so fast! I didn't even see him!"_ Sakura thought to herself.

"…but you came at me with the intent to destroy. I'm actually starting to like you kids." Kakashi complimented with an eye smile.

"Get ready, and…START!" he yelled, everyone darted off into different directions and hid as soon as he said the word, with the exception of Naruto and Makoto. Naruto stood defiantly in front of Kakashi and Makoto sat off to the side, watching.

"Let's go, you and me, right now, fair and square!" Naruto yelled

"You know," Kakashi drawled "You're weird compared to the others."

"The only thing weird is your hair cut!" Naruto yelled and with a loud cry he charged as Kakashi reached into his pouch for…a book. This caused Naruto to stop in his tracks yell at Kakashi for not taking him seriously.

Makoto stopped paying attention at that point rolled up her sleeves, revealing black elbow brace weights. She slowly slid them off and softly set them on the ground. She sat down near a tree and repeated the process again with her knee brace weights. After that she sat in a meditative position and extended her senses.

" _I can't afford to have anything weighing me down during this test. I'll need all of my speed."_ She thought to herself.

She heard a loud scream, and presumed that something must have happened to Sakura. Despite this, she did not move from her position. A few more minutes pass as she feels another presence close by her.

Kakashi was watching Makoto meditate from a far, he had tested all of the other genin except her so far. Sakura unconscious, Naruto tied to a pole, and Sasuke underground, but Makoto hadn't tried to get a bell yet.

" _What's she doing?"_ he asked himself. He had heard about the other genin from the Hokage himself, and he knew that the girl was skilled if she was able to instantly become a genin. So he would be wary around this girl.

Still holding his book open he sent a few shuriken her way, only for her to suddenly disappear and reappear a short distance behind him.

"If we're going to fight Kakashi…then put the book away…" She glared at him with her voice barely growling out the words. For some reason, Kakashi felt compelled to take heed to her words, and he put the book away.

"I heard about you from the Hokage, he spoke highly of you…and I can't say that I'm not interested in what you can do." Kakashi told her.

"He had good reason to speak highly of me. You'll find out why you shouldn't take me lightly soon enough..."

With Sasuke and Sakura~

Sasuke had gotten out of the headhunter jutsu and ran towards his sensei's position with Sakura. He stopped though as he saw Makoto and Kakashi staring off towards each other exchanging words.

"Sasuke? Why'd you stop?" Sakura asked, only to be shushed by Sasuke as he pointed in Kakashi's direction. They listened in on their conversation.

"He had good reason to speak highly of me. You'll find out why you shouldn't take me lightly soon enough..." Makoto boasted slightly.

" _Let's see just what she can do."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he watched on.

Back to Makoto

Makoto cocked her right arm back and balled her hand into a fist. She faced her left palm towards Kakashi with her fingers extended as her yellow headband around her neck fluttered in the wind.

"Hayate!" She yelled at him as she disappeared from their view, only to reappear in front of Kakashi as he raised his arms to block the straight fist that she sent his way. The attack connected with his forearem and sent a booming shockwave through the area.

" _Such strength and speed!"_ Kakashi praised internally.

Makoto disappeared once more and reappeared behind Kakashi with her right arm raised

"Oroshi!" With a shout she brought her arm down in a vertical chop. Kakashi, deciding against blocking, jumped out of the way as her attack struck the ground and broke the earth beneath her with a loud boom.

While in the air, Kakashi blurred through some hand signs "Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu!" He yelled as he sent a fire ball in her direction.

"Not a chance!" Makoto yelled as she jumped backwards out of the fire ball's way as it crashed into the ground scorching it. Makoto landed on the tree as Kakashi sailed back to the ground. Makoto bounded off the tree with such force that it was destroyed as she aimed a flying kick towards the jonin.

"Abare!" Kakashi could honestly say that he was unprepared for the strength of her flying kick as it rattled the bones in his arms when he blocked it.

"Tosanami!" He could also say that he was unprepared for the speed that she launched her round house kick with, seeing as this attack connected with his jaw, knocking him off his feet.

Before he could hit the ground though, Makoto appeared under him, her right fist glowed a dull red, and her pupils had disappeared as she nearly shrieked her next word with a snarl.

"KUDAKII!" She thrust her fist upward with as much force as she could muster, connecting it with Kakashi's stomach and sending him through the air with a resounding boom that could be heard across the village. The attack sent a shock wave that blew away the leaves from trees and the grass that she stood on. She stayed in that position as she took in seething and labored breaths.

Pieces of wood fell on top of her head and around her as she calmed down her breathing and let her arms fall to her sides limply. Kakashi appeared behind her in a puff of smoke, he had used a substitution jutsu to evade her attack at the last second.

" _If I had let that last attack hit me…it would've been bad news. What's she going to do now?"_ He wondered as she slowly turned around to face him.

Sakura and Sasuke looked on, their eyes wide with amazement. _"Incredible…"_ was the collective thought.

Makoto had finally turned around to fully face Kakashi as he readied himself. He had underestimated her before, that won't happen again. Makoto didn't assume her regular stance though; she only smirked at him, and raised her left hand to reveal…all three bells.

" _What?! She didn't take one bell but all of them?!"_ Sasuke internally yelled.

" _How did she do that? Or better, WHEN did she do that?!"_ Sakura screamed in her mind.

Kakashi looked on with widened eyes as he stared at the girl before him, before he chuckled.

"It looks like the Hokage was right about you." He told her.

" _The Hokage?!"_ was the thought of the two genin.

"I told you not to go easy on me." Makoto said smugly. She took one bell and tossed the rest to Kakashi, "According to the rules of your test I pass, right?" She asked, with an air of confidence

"I suppose you are correct, you are now a genin. Why did you give the bells back?" he asked her.

"I only needed one," she answered "I think it would be cheating if I just handed them the bells. Besides, the others can work together to get the bells or something." she nonchalantly spoke.

"Yes, they could…" he told her "Unfortunately they won't get to do so because…" the timer began to ring "…they're out of time."

At the posts~

Naruto was tied to a post while the other genin ate their lunches given to them by Kakashi after he berated them for not using teamwork, as per what the exercise was about. Kakashi gave them a second chance to become genin though after they eat their lunch and build up their strength. They were ordered by Kakashi to not feed Naruto while they eat, and if they were to then they would be sent back to the Academy. While they ate Naruto watched in misery as his stomach growled. Makoto had already put her weights back on discreetly and was eating silently.

"This is no big deal! I can go for days or weeks without food! Believe it!" he yelled, even though everyone knew he didn't mean it. Sasuke glanced at Naruto's miserable form before offering his food to him.

"Here."

"Sasuke, no! You heard what the sensei said." She whispered the last part as she looked around for any signs of Kakashi.

"Naruto needs his strength if we're going to get those bells. If he's hungry and weak then that hurts the team."

Makoto simply watched, she was already a genin so it wasn't really her problem anymore.

Sakura offered Naruto her food instead.

"Isn't that your food Sakura?" He asked

"I'm on a diet and I don't eat as much as Sasuke anyway, so just take it."

"Well, I can't Sakura…"

"Why not?!" She yelled.

"I'm all tied up so you'll have to feed me." Naruto explained

"What!? Grr…fine, but this is the only time I'm doing this are we clear?!"

"Clear as a bell Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura then proceeded to feed Naruto her lunch.

"Hurry up you two, the sensei could be here any minute…" Sasuke said looking out.

An explosion of smoke and wind erupted in front of the genin, causing all of them to shield their eyes, even Makoto. Kakashi's form appeared as the smoke died out but the wind didn't let up.

"YOU!" He bellowed "You broke the rules, now you must suffer the consequences! Any last words?" he asked them as he flashed through some hand signs and made thunder clouds appear in the sky.

" _Holy Sh*t!"_ Makoto screamed in her mind.

"You said there were three of us!" Naruto yelled.

"We're all in this together!" Sasuke added

"The three of us are one!" Sakura chimed in.

Makoto stayed silent through the whole ordeal because once again, it wasn't her place to intervene anymore.

"That's your excuse?!" Kakashi yelled as the three of them stared off at each other for several tense moments before…

"You pass." Kakashi told them with an eye smile.

"Huh?" was the intelligent response he received from everyone.

"You. Pass." He told them once more. "All the others did exactly what I said. You're the first group to do the right thing. Everyone passes! Team 7 starts their first mission tomorrow!"

This caused cheers and smiles to erupt from the group.

"You're all free to go." Kakashi told them, causing them to cheer once more as they left the training grounds.

"Yeah, I'm a ninja!" Naruto exclaimed as he cheered happily "Wait, come back! You guys forgot to untie me!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm still here." Naruto looked to the source of the voice to see Makoto untying him.

"…Thanks…Makoto."

 **A/N: I'm such a Liar…**

 **Buh-bye!**


	3. Land of Waves(part 1)

**A/N: Last Chapter got a bit out of hand in terms of length. I'm glad people are starting to take an interest in my story though, that makes me feel good inside!**

 **Still don't own Naruto or Street Fighter…**

Somewhere in the forest~

"This is Sasuke, I'm at point B."

"Makoto speaking, I'm at point D."

"This is Sakura I'm at point C."

"…Naruto, point A, believe it!"

"You're too slow Naruto." Kakashi drawled.

A sudden rustling and the movement of a small dark figure catches the attention of the shinobi.

"The target has moved!" Kakashi informed "Follow it!" The genin obey the order and speed off towards the quickly moving creature. They all duck for cover as it stops to assess its surroundings.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi questions.

"Five meters, I'm ready to go on your signal." Naruto answered for everyone.

"Ok…now!" Kakashi orders them as the genin all leaped from they're hiding spots. Naruto was the one that ultimately caught the creature that turned out to be a cat. The cat was unappreciative of being snatched up by the ninja, and then proceeded to claw at the poor boy.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop it! Help! Get this cat off of me!" Naruto screamed.

"The target has been captured." Sasuke informed over his receiver.

"Good job…Lost pet 'Tora' captured, mission accomplished." Kakashi slightly praised them, only to receive an ear full from Naruto.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS?! I HATE CATS!"

Hokage office~

The runaway cat was getting affectionately squashed by the rather heavyset woman that was its owner when they returned with it.

"Hahahaha! That stupid cat deserves it!" Naruto laughed

"No wonder he ran away." Sakura said softly

"I wouldn't be surprised if he got away again." Makoto commented.

"We have more tasks ready for team 7 now that you've completed this one." Hiruzen told the group. "Babysitting, shopping, potato picking…" He was interrupted by Naruto

"Noooo! I want to go on a real mission! C'mon old man!"

" _He's got a point."_ Sasuke thought

" _I kind of agree…"_ Makoto internally agreed with him.

Only a sigh escaped Kakashi, and Sakura internally berated Naruto.

"How dare you! You're only genin and like everyone else you start with simple missions to prove yourself!" A man with a scar across his nose yelled.

"Are you serious Iruka-sensei?! Babysitting isn't a mission it's just a stupid-" He was cut off by a punch to the head from Kakashi.

"It seems you still don't understand do you Naruto?" the Hokage questioned. "We get many requests that we analyze and rank from A to D, depending on difficulty. Ninja are also ranked similarly, with genin being the lowest rank and jonin the highest. We assign missions according to the level of skill and experience a ninja has. Since you are only new genin you'll only receive D ranked missions."

He finished his monologue only to find no one listening to him, but everyone listening to Naruto ramble about Ramen. "SILENCE!" He yelled at them, receiving a muttered apology from Kakashi.

"You're always lecturing me like you're my grandpa or something!" Naruto yelled while sitting cross legged on the floor.

"He kind of IS a grandpa…" Makoto muttered, but was ignored as Naruto continued.

"I'm not a brat who pulls pranks anymore! I'm a ninja and I want a ninja mission!" He yelled as he turned around on the spot and pouted while crossing his arms. This caused a chuckle to erupt from Hiruzen.

"Since you are so determined, I'll give you a C ranked mission." This caused gasps to come from the group. "You'll be bodyguards."

"Really? Who are we body guarding? Is it a princess?" Naruto excitedly asked.

"Don't be so impatient, I'll bring him in now." The Hokage said as he called for the visitor to be sent in.

Everyone glanced towards the door as a rugged man came through with a beer in hand.

"What the-? A bunch of snot-nosed kids?" he asked incredulously. "…and you the little one with the idiotic face…you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

"Hahahaha! Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his face?" Naruto asked only to come to the startling realization that he was the shortest of the group. This made Kakashi have to restrain Naruto as he tried to attack the man.

"You can't demolish the client Naruto…" Kakashi told him simply

"I am Tazuna, and I have to return to my village immediately. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely…even if it means giving up your life." The newly dubbed Tazuna stated.

At the village entrance~

"Alright! Yeah!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked.

"This is my first time out of the village! I'm a traveler now, believe it!"

"Hey Naruto…is that a verbal tic? Or are you just being corny?" Makoto asked.

"Um…it happens when I get too excited…" Naruto embarrassedly stated with his hand clamped to the back on his neck.

"…That's adorable…" Makoto suddenly stated while pinching naruto's cheek, causing a blush to erupt on his face as he angrily slapped her hand away.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT-" He began as Tazuna interrupted him as he addressed Kakashi

"Hey is this runt supposed to be protecting me? He's a joke!" Tazuna belittled Naruto causing the boy to scowl and fold his arms.

"He's with me and I'm a jonin, so you have nothing to worry about." Kakashi assured.

" _Why do we have to protect this old jerk? I should cut him down to size."_ Naruto bitterly thought.

"Hey! Never insult a ninja that's a big mistake! I'm one of the greatest ninja ever and I'll be Hokage someday."

"The day you become Hokage is the day I sprout wings and fly." Tazuna said.

"Argh! Shut up! I'll become Hokage no matter what, and when I do everyone will have to admit I'm the top ninja, including you!"

"You could be Hokage 10 times over and you'll still be a brat and a loser to me."

"I'll make you pay for that right now!" Naruto yelled as he was once again restrained by Kakashi.

Though unbeknownst to them they were being watched by two figures in the shadows…

Later~

"Mr. Tazuna?" Sakura asked as she received a grunt and a "yeah" in reply. "You're country is the Land of Waves right?"

"What of it?"

"Aren't there ninjas there Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, there isn't." Kakashi began…

(Insert monologue about the shinobi nations here)

"Lord Hokage must be really important then!" Sakura gushed, but inwardly _"Is that old man really such a big deal? I don't buy it…"_

" _He doesn't SEEM too powerful but…looks can be deceiving I guess…"_ Makoto silently thought.

" _I got him with my sexy jutsu, so he can't be that great…"_ Went Naruto's thoughts.

"HEY!" Kakashi yelled, startling the genin "You all just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you?" he sternly asked, to which they furiously shook their heads in reply.

"Well, anyway, there are no ninja battles in a C ranked mission, so you have nothing to worry about." Kakashi assured them

"It's a good thing we don't have to worry about enemy ninja or anything like that." Sakura said, relieved.

It mostly went unnoticed but Tazuna began to uncomfortably sweat, as his eyes darted around the area.

Later~

Tazuna and the ninja were still strolling along their way in comfortable silence. They had come into a clearing in the forest where a lone puddle of water sat. Everyone maneuvered around the puddle, with Kakashi taking a sidelong glance at it, but saying nothing as they continued past it.

Suddenly, two enemy ninja burst from the puddle and tied the white haired jonin in chains. They pulled at it ripping the man to shreds and causing gasps of horror from the group.

"Kakashi sensei!"Naruto yelled. Suddenly, the two enemy ninja appeared behind him with their chains extended, ready to kill him as well. Luckily Sasuke appeared, and pinned the assassins' chains to a nearby tree using a kunai while simultaneously landing on their armored claw hands facing away from them. He then mule kicked both of the assassins in their armored faces, while snapping their chains from them at the same time.

The two assassins skidded backwards and then circled around the ninja at speeds that turned them into a blur. One went for Tazuna, while the other ran towards Naruto. Sakura took notice of the ninja running towards Tazuna and jumped in front of him in defense with Sasuke jumping in front of her seconds after. The other assassin charged as Naruto froze in place without knowing what to do. The assassins raised their claws in preparation for a strike as time seemed to slow down. The assassins inched closer and closer to Tazuna, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto until…

A fist came crashing down into the assassin's armored face, breaking the metal, skin and jaw bone as he was sent into the ground with a loud thud that sent dust and wind in all directions while created a small fissure crack in the earth. At the same time the other assassin only got to nick Narouto's hand before a punishing clothesline knocked him unconscious. The dust and wind caused the genin to cover their eyes, after the dust settled their eyes widened at the sight before them.

Makoto stood in front of Sasuke with her fist still extended as the assassin's blood dripped from her fingers. In front of Naruto stood the previously thought dead Kakashi stood in front of Naruto with his arm around the unconscious assassin's neck.

"Makoto, try to use less force next time okay? You could have killed him." Kakashi drawled.

Makoto put her free hand on her hip as she shook some of the assassin's blood off her knuckles.

"Sorry, but I didn't know how much to use." She responded looking at him.

" _Kakashi sensei is alive!"_ Sakura happily thought.

" _Showoffs."_ Sasuke inwardly scoffed

" _They saved me after all…"_ were the bridge builder's thoughts.

Naruto stared in awe at his teammate and sensei before realization kicked in. "What…but Kakashi-sensei was…" He trailed off and looked towards his sensei's 'grave' only to see a pile of wood scattered across the ground.

"Naruto," Kakashi called, gaining the boy's attention. "I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that."

"Good job Sasuke, very smooth, you too Sakura." Kakashi praised.

" _I was useless!"_ Naruto thought to himself _"Sasuke and Makoto were so cool, like they'd done it a thousand times!"_ He looked in their direction. _"They look so calm, weren't they scared? There isn't a scratch on them…and I was so LAME! Sasuke had to come save me! Ugh, why can't I keep up with them?"_

Sasuke faced Naruto with his hands in his pockets. "Hey," he began, to get Naruto's attention. "You're not hurt are you? Scaredy Cat!" He added with a chuckle, earning a growl from Naruto and a yell of "SASUKE!"

Before he could charge though, he was stopped by Kakashi. "Stand still; these ninja have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly, so don't move around, that spreads the poison." He informed

"By the way Mr. Tazuna…" Kakashi addressed earning a startled gasp out of the man. "We need to talk…"

Later~

The Assassins were tied against a tree while the leaf ninja stood over them.

"They're chunin from The Village Hidden in The Mist, whose specialty is relentless attack; they keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice." Kakashi explained

"How did you know about our ambush?" One of the assassins, the one that could still speak, asked.

"A puddle, on a clear day, when it hasn't rained in weeks." He deadpanned.

"In that case, why'd you leave it for the genin to take care of?"Tazuna questioned.

"I had to know WHO they're target was…and what they were after…" Kakashi stated accusingly with a pointed look towards the bridge builder.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You didn't tell us that we'd be facing enemy ninja along this mission. If you had then this would be B ranked mission or above and we would've staffed differently and charged a higher price. You have your reasons I'm sure, but lying to us is inacceptable. This mission is over." Kakashi stated.

"We are genin…something like this is too advanced for us." Sakura added "We also need to treat Naruto's poison wound as soon as possible."

"That is a problem…well I guess we should go back to the village." He said with a sigh.

Before anyone could react, Naruto stabbed his kunai blade into his poisoned hand, causing blood to erupt from the wound.

"Why am I so different!? I worked hard to become a ninja! I'll never back down again and let someone ELSE rescue me! By the blood of this wound I swear, believe it!" Naruto spoke with vigor as he turned around to the group with a smirk on his face. "So don't worry about me I'm fine!"

' _That was…exceptionally cool."_ Makoto thought to herself.

"Naruto…that was really cool and all, but you'll die if you lose any more blood." Kakashi explained. Silence reigned for a few long moments after he said that. "It'd be a good idea to stop the bleeding." Kakashi informed with a smile.

"What, no! It can't end like this!" He screamed.

"Here let me see," Kakashi calmly ordered as he took Naruto's hand. He began to wrap Naruto's hand as he noticed the wound already healing itself. He stared at the process a while longer in slight amazement.

"U-uh…am I okay Kakashi-sensei? You have a really serious look on your face that's scaring me…" Naruto worriedly asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, you're fine." Kakashi assure as he wrapped the bandaging around Naruto's hand. _"Is this the 9 tailed fox's power?"_ He asked himself.

Elsewhere~

"You failed!" A short man in a suit with black glasses yelled "I paid big money for you hotshot assassins!" A large blade was suddenly pointed at the short man's neck by another man that was seated.

"Stop whining…" He ordered. This man had bandages across his face, with black and white gloves that went to his forearm, matching shoes, and striped pants. "Next time I'll go there personally…and this sword will be the last thing they see…"

"Are you sure about that? The short man questioned. "They've got a high class ninja with them…it'll take someone with very advanced skill…"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" The other man interrupted. "I…am Zabuza Momochi…the demon hidden in the mist…"

 **A/N: Whew! Done with this one! I don't know how to update my fanfic though, so it still looks like I wrote it two days ago...**

 **Anyway, there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter yeah…but there will be! I just didn't want to cram it all into one chapter.**

 **In other news, I would** _ **really**_ **appreciate if you guys reviewed, it'd be great! Thanks and…**

 **Buh-bye!**


	4. Land of Waves(part 2)

**A/N: I have SO many ideas for this story, it's infuriating almost! I have to be patient though…good things come to those who wait…**

With team 7~

The group was traveling in a boat to the Land of the Waves. The air was thick with a fog and Makoto cleaned her bloody hand in the water outside of the boat. The boat was being rowed by a man that took them to a more discreet route to travel to the bridge without being seen. Soon enough they arrived to a bridge that was still under construction, even so, the part that was done was massive.

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto stated the obvious.

"Be quiet! I told you no noise, why do you think we're traveling like this huh?" The man rowing the boat berated, causing Naruto to clamp his hands over his mouth.

"Mr. Tazuna…" Kakashi began "I need to ask you something…the men who are after us, I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm going to stop this mission, and drop you ashore."

The ninja tensely waited as Tazuna mentally prepared his story. "I have no choice but to tell you…" Tazuna began his story. "…like you said this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The man who's after me is a very short man; that casts a very long, deadly shadow."

"A 'deadly' shadow?" Kakashi asks with Tazuna giving a grunt in conformation. "Who is it?" Kakashi questioned further.

"You know him, at least I'm sure you heard his name before…he's one of the wealthiest mean in the world…the shipping magnet; Gato." Tazuna answers

"Hmm? Gato? He's a business leader; everyone knows him." Kakashi states, surprised.

"Who, who, what, what?" Naruto curiously asked.

(Insert Tazuna's speech about Gato's evilness **A/N: Sorry I'm so lazy, but if you haven't watched Naruto, or you need a reminder, then the gist of it is that Gato is a drug dealing gangster behind the scenes and if the bridge is built it will ruin his business.** )

"So that's it, since you're in charge of the bridge you're standing in this gangster's way." Sakura deduces.

"That means those guys from the forest were working for Gato." Sasuke adds.

"I still don't understand…if you knew he was dangerous…and knew he would send ninja after you…then why did you hide that from us?" Kakashi asked the bridge builder.

"The Land of Waves is a small impoverish nation, the cost of a C ranked mission was all we could afford." Tazuna answers. "If you leave when you drop me off ashore then there won't be a bridge; they'll assassinate me before I reach home…but…don't feel bad about that. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset, he'll cry: Grandpa! I want my grandpa!" Tazuna imitated, bringing about deadpan stares from the group.

"Oh," Tazuna continued "…and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Leaf Village for abandoning her father as she lives the rest of her life in sorrow. Oh well, It's not your fault so forget it."

"Well," Kakashi began "I guess we have no other choice but to keep guarding you." He spoke with an eye smile

" _Did he just guilt-trip us?"_ Makoto internally questioned.

"Oh, that's so kind of you, I'm very grateful." Tazuna thanks them, while quietly adding a "I win."

Later~

The ninja arrived at the land of the waves, which was much sunnier and clearer than the route they had previously taken. The boat man rowed the boat to the harbor and the group got off.

"That's as far as I go...good luck." The boat man told them; in return he received a thank you from Tazuna. The boat man rode away, never to be heard from by the ninjas again.

"Please get me to my home…and by get me there I mean alive and in one piece!" Tazuna asked/ordered.

The ninja started their trek to Tazuna's home in silence.

" _The next ninja they send won't be a chunin, it'll be a jonin…with deadly skills."_ Kakashi mentally sighed.

" _I won't let Sasuke or Makoto get all the glory this time! Believe it!"_ Naruto promised himself as he ran to the front of the group. He searched around for a few moments before throwing a kunai into a random bush.

"Over there!" he yelled, causing the bridge builder and Sakura to gasp. For tense moments they waited…only for nothing to happen. "Must've been a mouse." Naruto said smugly. Makoto lightly snickered at the comedic display.

"Yeah right!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"Naruto, that's dangerous, don't throw kunai like that unless it's an emergency." Kakashi scolded.

"YOU DUMB KID, QUIT TRYING TO SCARE ME!" Tazuna yelled.

Naruto ignored them as he continued to search around. He threw another kunai into a bush "Over there!" He yelled once more.

Sakura had had enough. She marched up behind Naruto and punched him in the back of his head. "Stop it!" She ordered.

"OW! Why'd you do that? I did sense someone over there, I mean it!" Naruto whined. Makoto chose this time to inspect the bushes to find a white rabbit lying down in shock with the kunai embedded into the tree above its head.

"Look what you did Naruto!" Sakura yelled as Naruto cradled the bunny and muttered apologies to it.

" _A white rabbit…in this season? So…they're already here…"_ Kakashi silently concluded. His eyes widened suddenly, as he barked an order to everyone.

"GET DOWN!" He said as a large sword flew spinning towards them. Luckily everyone managed to safely get out of the way as the sword lodged itself in a tree and a figure landed on top of it. They were in the presence of the demon of the mist…Zabuza Momochi.

" _Here's my chance!"_ Naruto thought as he marched forward, and was stopped by Kakashi.

"You're in the way, get back." Kakashi ordered him.

"Why?" Naruto asks.

"He's in whole other league than those other ninja…If he's our opponent…I might need this…" Kakashi answered while tugging on the part of his headband that covered his eye.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan…did I get that right?" Zabuza asks while looking down at Kakashi. "It's too bad…but you'll have to hand over the old man."

" _The Shar-what now?"_ Makoto wonders with a raised eyebrow.

" _Is that a special power?"_ Sakura wonders.

" _The Sharingan?!"_ Sasuke mentally yells.

Tense moments pass before anything is done. "Team, get into formation, protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight! I taught you teamwork…now is a good time to use it." Kakashi ordered before he pulled up the headband to reveal a red eye with three tomoe surrounding the pupil.

"I get to see the Sharingan in action…this is an honor." Zabuza praises.

"Everyone keeps saying Sharingan, what is it?" Naruto demands.

"The Sharingan…is a rare power…" Sasuke begins "It resides in the eye. The user can instantly see and comprehend any ninjustu, taijustu and genjutsu. However…there is more to the Sharingan than that…"

"You got it right boy…but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan also has the ability to analyze an opponent's attack, and then copy it to the smallest detail." Zabuza interrupts.

"We've been ordered to kill you on sight Kakashi…you're in our bingo book as 'the man who copied a thousand jutsus', 'The Copy Ninja." Zabuza finishes as Naruto gushed over his sensei.

" _This Sharingan seems ridiculously unfair…"_ Went Makoto's inner thoughts.

" _Wait…why does he have it? The Sharingan is an Uchiha trait…"_ Sasuke silently questions.

"Enough talking…I need to exterminate the old man…" Zabuza says, causing the genin to jump to all of the bridge builder's sides in his defense.

Zabuza rips his sword out of the tree and is standing on top of the water in a blink of an eye. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" He calls out, disappearing while a thick fog surrounds the area. Kakashi walks in front of the group, with Sakura calling to him.

"He'll come after me first." He informs them.

"Who is he?" Sakura asks.

"Zabuza Momochi, the ex-leader of assassins in the Hidden Mist Village. He's a master of the silent killing technique. As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning…you'd be dead before you realize you were killed. Don't lower your guard." He orders, making sure to enunciate each word. "Don't worry, if we fail we only lose our lives." Kakashi off-handedly added.

"How could you say that so calmly?!" Sakura yells.

The mist soon becomes so thick that the genin can no longer see their sensei.

"Eight points…" they hear, the voice unmistakably coming from Zabuza.

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidneys, heart…which will be my attack point?" He asked, sending chills up their backs.

Kakashi suddenly used a burst of chakra to force away some of the mist.

" _I feel like I can't breathe…"_ Sasuke panics to himself. _"One wrong movement is enough to draw his attack…it's suffocating. If this keeps up I'll go insane…I would rather just-"_

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yells, sensing his discomfort. "Calm down, I'll protect you with m life, all of you." He assures them. "I won't allow my comrades to die…trust me." He finishes with an eye smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Zabuza interjects before he appears in the middle of the genin group, faster than any of them could see. Kakashi intercepted him though and stabbed him with a kunai. Zabuza suddenly burst into water as another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"A clone!" Kakashi exclaimed before he was sliced in two by Zabuza's large blade…only to burst in water in a similar fashion to Zabuza.

" _Did he copy my water clone technique in this mist?!"_ Zabuza mentally screamed as Kakashi appeared behind him with a kunai to his neck.

"It's over…" Kakashi stated.

"WOW!" Naruto exclaimed in awe.

"Is it really over?" Zabuza asked with a chuckle. "You're pretty good, however…" The real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. "I'm not that easy to defeat."

The Zabuza clone burst into water as the real one swung his sword at Kakashi, forcing him to duck. Zabuza then followed up his assault with a round house kick that the white-haired jonin couldn't avoid and was sent flying away by. Zabuza immediately charged after him.

Kakashi landed in the water but not before dropping some caltrops at Zabuza's feet. Zabuza only smirked though, "How idiotic." He commented before diving into the water over the caltrops.

Kakashi resurfaced from the water, panting and out of breath. "What's with this water? It's so heavy…" he complained. Zabuza flashed behind him, standing on top of the water.

"Idiot," he insulted while flashing through some hand signs. "Hydro  Prison Jutsu" Kakashi was suddenly trapped in a sphere of water that Zabuza held in place using his right hand.

"Now then Kakashi," Zabuza spoke "I'll finish you off later. First I'm going to get rid of them." He made a sign with his left hand, and the thick fog returned. "Water Clone Jutsu" he called, summoning a clone.

"You four have forehead protectors that label you as a ninja…but a ninja is someone who's been through life or death situations countless times. You can call yourself a ninja when you appear in my bingo book...because you aren't ninja…" Zabuza spoke, while his clone disappeared into the mist.

Zabuza's clone struck Naruto, due to him being the closest, with a vicious punch as he simultaneously ripped off Naruto's headband. Naruto was violently thrown back and skid across the ground back to his team.

"You're just brats…"

"Naruto!" Sakura and Makoto called in concern.

"Get Tazuna and run!" Kakashi barked "You can't beat him!"

" _Running is not an option…He would kill us before we even get 10 meters away...so in the end, we don't have much of a choice."_ Sasuke mentally concluded. "Let's do it!" he yelled, while charging at Zabuza's clone. Sasuke launched a few shuriken that the clone destroyed with its sword, only to notice that the Uchiha had disappeared. It looked up to see Sasuke coming down with a flying kick. "Too easy." It commented as it snagged the boy by the neck and kicked him away.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

" _No way…Sasuke got…wait…where's Makoto?"_ Naruto internally questioned as he began. He got his answer though when he heard a battle cry followed by a squelch. He looked over to see the surprised face of Zabuza's clone with a fist coming out of its stomach before it burst into water revealing Makoto standing behind it. She bent down to pick up Naruto's headband before tossing it to him.

"Naruto!" she yelled, gaining his attention. There was a small scowl on her face as she spoke as if she was disgusted. "I thought you weren't gonna let us save you all the time…what happened to that? Get up and quit looking so scared! The same goes for the rest of you!" She finished.

"Makoto…" Naruto softly spoke, remembering his promise (via flashback).

" _Oh yeah, I forgot she was crazy strong! She's a bit scary though when she's yelling like that…"_ Sakura thought.

"…hn showoff." Sasuke muttered.

"Don't you 'hn' me!" Makoto yelled, hearing him surprisingly.

" _They might pull this off…"_ Kakashi hoped.

Zabuza glared at the girl while he spoke, "…Looks like I need to give you extra attention." He spoke quietly but his voice was heard by everyone.

Makoto turned back to Zabuza and glared at him while she addressed her team. "Let's go save your sensei." She said.

"Let's get wild!" Naruto added.

"Alright!" Sasuke agreed with a smirk.

"We can do this!" Sakura chimed in.

"Water Clone Jutsu" Zabuza chanted, summoning two clones instead of one, causing the group's morale to dampen slightly.

" _Oh, man."_ Was the collective thought as they faced off they're opponents.

 **A/N: Cliff hanger! Yes, I know, it sucks but I didn't want to shove too much into one chapter. The next one will be a doosie though! Just be a little patient please? Thanks!**

 **Oh, and uh, please review, because again, I'd really like to know how you're enjoying the story so far! Because if you think it stinks and you don't say anything then I don't know.**

 **That being said I'd like to thank you for reading and I'll see you later!**

 **Buh-bye!**


	5. Land of Waves(part 3)

**Hello there! Before we begin I'd like to apologize for making you guys wait so long for the next chapter, school hasn't exactly been lenient with me…**

 **That aside, I noticed I got some nice reviews and I thought to myself: Why don't I do some shout outs to you guys? Here we go!**

 **Shout out to** **Spark681** **for giving me my first review EVER!**

 **Shout out to** **Thunder Dragon** **for giving me the longest review I've ever received! Oh yeah, in response to that review here are your answers.**

 **I was thinking of a Rock Lee x Makoto pairing**

 **Naruto won't learn Makoto's fighting style, but he will learn better taijutsu**

 **I was only thinking of having Akuma show back up, but that's a bit down the road**

 **She'll only be using Chi, I figured I'd make up the excuse that if you learn Chakra you can't use Chi and vice versa.**

 **Last but not least Imma put a big fat MAYBE right there for you, because I don't quite know either…**

 **Whew! Ok, on to the next!**

 **Shout out to** **Mamma Jamma** **for leaving a review and having an awesome name!**

 **Shout out to** **T3chi3** **for leaving such a nice review!**

 **And Shout out to** **MMBOj** **for leaving a review as per my request!**

 **It makes me feel so warm inside to see reviews!**

 **Those aside, enjoy the next chapter!**

The genin stood off against the two Zabuza clones defiantly. Makoto decided to address her team before they decided to attack.

"Alright guys, here's the deal." Makoto started "Kakashi is incapacitated and as such I nominate myself as team leader for the time being, any objections?"

"Hey wait a min-"Sakura began.

"None? Good!" Makoto interrupted her. "Alright, I want Naruto and Sasuke to work on defeating one of the Zabuza clones, while Sakura guards the bridge builder."

"What are _you_ going to be doing then?" Sasuke asked, slightly irritated.

"I'm gonna fight the other clone after I lure it away. We can't risk those two working together." Makoto explained calmly.

"What?! You can't fight that guy by yourself! You saw what he did to Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

"It won't be too hard, that's a clone anyway; one good smack and it's out. It'll take more than a clone to do me in."

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey, you guys know by now that I'm pretty freaking strong right?" At their silence she continued. "I'm a big girl; I think I can take care of myself."

"Even so…" Sakura trailed off.

"I'll be _fine_ …" Makoto reassured them. "…but…it's nice that you guys are worrying so much about me. Thanks." She finished as she looked over her shoulder at them and smiled.

Before any more words could be exchanged, Makoto sprang into action and moved to block a sword strike from Zabuza by catching the blade in both of her hands. She twisted her body slightly and attempted to kick the clone but he spun out of the way and caught her with a reverse round house kick that sent her back a few feet. She quickly recovered and spat onto the ground, before following through with her plan and leading the clone away.

Naruto and Sasuke took that moment to go after the other clone while Sakura took a defensive stance in front of the bridge builder.

With Makoto~

Makoto was running through the forest with the Zabuza clone on her tail

" _I think this is far enough."_ She thought to herself as she came to a stop. The Zabuza clone appeared soon after and the two engaged in close hand to sword combat.

Makoto expertly ducked, dodged and blocked the sword strikes Zabuza flung at her, though the last option usually left her with a cut or three. The clone blocked and parried strikes when needed but spent most of its time attacking.

After ducking under a particular sword slash, Makoto chose to gain some distance and back flipped away. When she raised her head to look at the Zabuza clone she saw his sword flying towards her. She only had just enough time to jump into the air out of the way while the sword lodged itself in a tree. While in the air though, the clone appeared behind her and flashed through some hand signs.

"Water Style **:** Water Bullet Jutsu." The clone yelled as it shot small bullets of water at her at high speeds. With little to no time she turned around and shielded herself with her arms as the water pelted her body and sent her into the ground, kicking up dust.

As the clone landed on the ground it began to speak. "I knew you were stronger than those other brats so I made precautions by filling this clone up with more chakra than normal. I'm sure you've noticed that this was a stronger clone by now."

While in the dust cloud Makoto took off her weights and set them on the ground, with some difficulty, while still obscured from view. "I'm flattered you think so highly of me, but like I told my team mates: It'll take more than a clone…" She began as she flashed out of the dust cloud, surprising the Zabuza clone. She appeared behind the clone faster than he could react due to his shock. "…TO DO ME IN!" She yelled with her arm raised high above her head.

"OROSHI!" She screamed as she brought her hand down on the clone in a vertical chop, reducing it to a puddle and creating a small crater. She heavily inhaled and exhaled and stood in that position for a few moments before she walked over to her weights with a heavy sigh and proceeded to put them on, wincing every time she agitated an injury.

"I wish I had time to take off my weights sooner, I might've saved myself a few injuries then." She complained to herself. "Welp, time to go check on the others, hopefully they've had as much success as I did." And with that, she began to jog/limp in her team's direction.

With Team 7~

After Naruto's plan succeeded and they freed Kakashi, the sensei engaged Zabuza in battle. At the moment, they appeared to be in a stalemate, until…

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

…that happened…

The giant waves of water smashed into Zabuza and carried him until he hit a tree. He began to cough up water, but his coughs turned into screams of pain as he found he was riddled with kunai. He looked upward and saw Kakashi, crouched on a tree branch above him.

"H-how did you do that?" Zabuza asked. "C-can you…see into the future?"

"Yes…" Kakashi answered. "…and this is your last fight, ever." Kakashi readied himself to kill Zabuza. Before he could land the finishing blow however, three senbon needles lodged themselves into the side of Zabuza's neck. Everyone turned to the culprit and saw a figure wearing a mask in a tree.

"Thank you." The figure spoke, sounding like a boy of young age. "I had been tracking him for a long time."

Kakashi checked Zabuza's vitals and couldn't find any heartbeat. "From your mask, it looks like you're a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi deduced.

"You are correct." The ninja answered. "I was assigned the task of tracking Zabuza."

" _He sounds no older than Naruto, but he's already an elite assassin."_ Kakashi thought.

"Who do you think you are?!" Naruto yelled.

"Easy Naruto." Kakashi warned.

"Zabuza was huge! Then this guy comes in and just kills him like that! What does that make us?! How can I accept that?"

"Even if you don't accept it, it still happened." Kakashi spoke to Naruto as he ruffled his hair. "In this world there are kids younger than you, yet stronger than me."

The ninja vanished in a swirl of wind and reappeared in the same manner next to Zabuza's body. The boy picked up the body and then addressed the team. "Your struggles are over for now. I will dispose of the body. Farewell." With that, the boy disappeared.

"He disappeared!" Naruto stated the obvious. In anger he ran to the spot the boy disappeared from and, after a moment, began punching the ground.

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN I-"

"Hey who was that guy?" Makoto chose that moment to show up, causing Naruto to halt in his strikes.

"That was a hunter ninja from the mist." Sakura answered. "He showed up, killed Zabuza and left with him."

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed with a growl.

"Naruto, save your anger for when you need it." Kakashi advised.

"…but…Zabuza wasn't dead." Makoto informed.

"What?!" Was the collective gasp from all but Kakashi.

"How do you know _that_?!" Sakura yelled.

"Hum…how do I explain this?" Makoto questions herself as she folds her arms. "Every person has Chi inside of them, and I'm able to feel a person's Chi. When someone dies, their Chi disappears. Zabuza's Chi was still there."

"I see…" Kakashi hummed. "I had my suspicions, but you just confirmed them Makoto, thanks."

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Tracker ninja usually kill on site, but this one didn't. I found that to be a bit strange…but, there's nothing we can do now but rest and recover, we still have to complete the mission after all."

"You guys can rest at my place as thanks for all the trouble I've caused." Tazuna offered with a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We might have to take you up on that. Let's move team!" Kakashi ordered as the group began their trek back to the bridge builder's house. Their trek was halted however, as Kakashi tumbled over, unconscious.

"Kakashi sensei!"

 **OK! I'm gonna end it right here! Cliffy! (not really)**

 **Sorry that this chapter is a little on the short side, I don't have a lot of time on my hands right now so I had to get this one out as fast as possible. I promise the next chapter will be longer, I plan to have the Wave mission wrapped up by then. Until then you guys will have to be a little patient.**

 **Please be sure to leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter!**

 **And uh…um…I don't have anything else to say, so…**

 **Buh-Bye!**


	6. Land of Waves(part 4)

**A/N: Hello people who read my story! (I know there's like, 9 or 10 of you)**

 **Speaking of that I noticed all the follows and favorites I've been receiving from you lovely people and I'd like to say thank you!**

 **Oh yeah and in response to a review I received I'm going to have to say no to a Naruto harem. I hate disappointing readers but I** _ **really**_ **don't like harems and rather than go off on a tangent about why, I'm just gonna say no. I'm terribly sorry…**

 **Oh! I also noticed that I've been rather inconsistent with what the super attacks are and what they're supposed to be, I don't always proofread so those get me sometimes.**

 **Ugh, I know I said I'll wrap up the wave arc this chapter but I'm starting to doubt that now, it seems too long…I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we get there!**

 **Heheheh, get it? Because of the bridge builder and it's the wave arc and…**

…

…

 **I'm sorry…**

 **Well, that being said, enjoy!**

It was morning time in the Tazuna household as Kakashi awoke to find himself in a comfortable bed. He glanced around for a moment before lying back down onto the comfortable pillow.

"Ugh…looks like I overdid the Sharingan."

"You're waking up huh? Are you alright?" A dark haired woman asked him. She wore a light pink shirt and a blue skirt that reached her knees. This was Tsunami

"I've been better," Kakashi answered. "It's hard to move normally but…" Kakashi started as he began to rise with difficultly.

"That's why it's better if you don't move. Lie back down." Tsunami advised/ordered.

"Right…okay." Kakashi complied.

Just then team 7, Makoto and Tazuna entered the room.

"The sensei is coming around!" Naruto rejoiced.

"Sensei, your Sharingan is amazing but if it does this to you I don't think you should use it." Sakura advised.

"I didn't have much of a choice, and we still need to prepare. Zabuza and the hunter ninja with him will be back, we'll have to be ready for them."

"How are they supposed to prepare if you can't move?" Makoto asked.

"Heheheh, I can still train them." Kakashi boasted.

"Hold on! I don't think some last minute training is gonna help us fight Zabuza! _You_ could barely defeat him, even with your Sharingan!" Sakura yelled. " _Are you trying to get us killed?!_ " Sakura screamed in her mind.

"Sakura, why was I able to beat Zabuza? It was because you all helped me, you've grown." Kakashi explained. "Naruto," Kakashi addressed the boy. "You've grown the most." He praised with an eye smile.

Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed at the praise. Makoto lightly patted him on the back, offering him a "Good job!" from her.

" _He does seem stronger and more confident but…_ " Sakura slightly doubted in her mind.

"So I see you noticed huh Kakashi sensei! Things are gonna get better, believe it!" Naruto allowed his head to swell some. Before anything else could be said a new voice interrupted.

"I don't believe it, and it won't get better!" A dark haired boy in green overalls with a white shirt underneath, topped off with a white hat with blue stripes spoke.

"Who are you?!" Naruto yells peeved that he was interrupted.

"Ah, Inari, where've yah been?" Tazuna asked as he hugged his grandson.

"Welcome back grandpa!" The newly dubbed Inari hugged his grandfather back.

"Inari that was very rude!"The dark haired woman scolded. "These ninja helped your grandpa and brought him here safely!"

"It's alright! I'm rude to them too!" Tazuna defended.

"Don't you see mom? These ninja are gonna die! Gato and his men will come wipe them out!" Inari yelled.

"Hey, you brat, what do you think you're saying?!" Came Naruto's rebuttal. "You ever heard of a super ninja? That's me! I'm gonna be Hokage someday! Gato isn't a match for a real hero like me!"

"Hmph, there's no such thing as heroes. You're just full of stupid ideas. If you want to live you'll leave." The boy replied lowly as he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Why you!" Naruto yelled as he advanced towards the boy, only to be held back by Sakura.

"Inari where are you going?" Tazuna asked.

"To look out at the ocean, I want to be alone!" With that, the boy sprinted out of the room.

"…sorry, about that." Tazuna apologized to the team after a few moments.

A little later~

Naruto was marching towards the boy's room with Makoto in tow.

"I'm gonna teach that brat a lesson! Why are you even here again Makoto?!"

"To make sure you don't hurt the boy. You won't do anything too rash while I'm here."

As they neared Inari's room they heard him crying. They peeked into his room and saw him crying with his back towards them. After seeing that they decided it was best to leave.

A little more later~

Team 7 and Makoto were outside ready to begin their training.

"Alright, training starts now!" Kakashi announced.

"Right!" Naruto showed his enthusiasm.

"In order to complete this exercise you'll need to understand Chakra, that's essential."

"Right, we learned about catra at the Academy!"

"It's Chakra, not catra Naruto." Kakashi deadpanned.

"Oh uh…"

"You want to take this one Sakura?" Kakashi offered.

"Alright Naruto," Sakura began with a sigh.

 **(Insert monologue about Chakra here)**

"Good job Sakura." Kakashi praised, prompting the young girl to smile.

"What are all these explanations for?! The whole point is to learn jutsu isn't it?" Naruto complained.

"I agree with Naruto on this one, we already know how to use Chakra energy." Sasuke spoke his piece.

"No, you've only scratch the surface." Kakashi explained

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, it's just as Sakura said, you have to draw on your physical and your spiritual energy and combine them in order to perform jutsus, but each jutsu requires a specific proportion from your spiritual and your physical energy. Up until now you've just been guessing about how much Chakra to use. Unless you know how to balance your Chakra you'll just be wasting energy trying to do jutsus which will leave you tired and unable to fight, which is why we're training today." Kakashi explained.

"What do we have to do?" Sakura asked.

"Climb a tree." Was Kakashi's simple reply.

"Climb a tree?!" Was the collective inquiring.

"That's right, but you can't use your hands."

"You're kidding."

"Am I?" With that, Kakashi made a simple hand sign that caused a small wind by his feet. He then used his crutches to walk to the tree, then up the tree vertically, much to the shock of the group.

" _Well that's cool and all, but…"_ Makoto silently mused.

"Well you guys get the gist of it don't you?" Kakashi spoke as he stood upside down on a tree branch. He hurled some kunai at their feet. "Use the kunai to mark how far you've gotten up the tree. You might want to get a running start first."

"Alright sensei, I'm going to have this down in no time! You said I improved the most too, believe it!"

"You certainly talk the most, now get moving!"

Team 7 then began to gather their energy around their feet, once they felt they had enough they all charged towards their trees.

Naruto slipped and hit his head after making it up two steps.

Sasuke made it farther, but broke the bark off his tree and fell back to the ground.

"I expected that from both of you...Sasuke you used too much Chakra and Naruto used too little." Kakashi trailed off.

"This is fun!" Sakura gushed. They looked to her to see her at the top of the tree, she got it on her first try.

"It looks like Sakura has the best Chakra control on the team." Sakura blushed and smiled at the praise from Kakashi.

"Great Job Sakura, I knew you could do it, believe it!" Naruto congratulated her. "Even though it _does_ irritate me a little…" He added as an afterthought.

"Hn, whatever."

" _Oh no! Sasuke probably hates me now!"_ Sakura mentally screamed.

"Looks like Sakura is the closest to becoming Hokage right now, and maybe the great Uchiha clan isn't so great after all." Kakashi verbally jabbed.

"Sensei!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke took one glance at each other and a mental challenge was created between the two as they attempted to climb the tree again.

"I think they're motivated now." Kakashi spoke to himself with a smile.

"Hum…excuse me, Kakashi?" Makoto spoke up after being silent for so long. Kakashi looked in her direction which prompted her to ask her question. "That tree walking thing is cool and all, but…I'm pretty sure I can't do that."

"Hmm…you're right Makoto." Kakashi spoke.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, this caused Sasuke and Naruto to pause in their efforts for the time being and listen.

"I use Chi, not Chakra, and I can't do that with Chi." Makoto explained much to the groups shock. "From what I could tell from watching the ninja here, Chi is more destructive than Chakra, and I use Chi differently than you use Chakra, if Sakura's explanation is any indication."

"I see…well I guess I'll have to give you a different kind of training then." Kakashi mused.

"No, that's fine…I'm used to training by myself anyway." Makoto said. "Though, I would appreciate one or two kunai if you have enough to share."

"Yeah, sure." Kakashi threw two kunai at her feet and she picked them up and started walking to a different part of the forest they were in.

"You're just gonna let her leave sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well, at the moment there's not much I can teach her, plus she wasn't exactly eager for my teaching. I might not be the teacher for her anyway."

"What?"

"Oh right, I didn't explain this to you guys. Makoto isn't a permanent addition to our team; she'll have to leave soon."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't belong to any team; she's just being cycled through them."

"Well…I'm going to go train with her!" Sakura announced. "I've already climbed the tree so I'm finished here." Sakura jumped off the tree and ran in the direction Makoto had gone.

Kakashi looked to the direction Naruto and Sasuke were in and saw that they had already resumed their training. Kakashi sighed and walked back down the tree to the bridge builder's house.

With Makoto and Sakura~

"Makoto! Wait up, Makoto!" Sakura yelled as she ran to catch up to the other girl. Makoto paused in her steps and turned her head and body slightly so she could look at the person following her.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"I came to train with you! Or keep you company. Or…" She trailed off as she caught Makoto's hard scrutinizing gaze on her. Makoto stared at her for a few more moments before her gaze softened.

"Okay." Makoto answered as she turned on her heel and started to walk into a clearing.

" _What was that about?"_ Sakura wondered.

"Sorry about that." Makoto spoke gaining Sakura's attention. "I had to check for sincerity, people don't usually want to just 'hang out' with me unless they know me."

"Oh, it's fine." Sakura waved it off.

"Well, I'm gonna get to training now, you're free to watch."

"You don't need help?"

"Nah, plus I doubt you could help me with this." Makoto said as she started performing some tai chi movements.

"Sensei said you don't belong to any team, is that true?" Sakura brought up.

"Yeah, that's right."

"How much longer will you be here?"

"About four more days before I go to team 8." Silence reigned for a moment or two before Sakura spoke up again.

"What are you doing?"

"It's called tai chi"

"Why are you doing it?" Sakura asked. Makoto let out an irritated growl and sent a sidelong glance in Sakura's direction. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Sakura squeaked out. Makoto sighed before speaking again.

"…No, its fine, I guess it's good to have distractions to help me multitask."

"O-okay, so why are you…?"

"Well, remember when I fought Zabuza's clone by myself?" At Sakura's confirmation she continued. "During that fight I realized that ninja mostly use long ranged attacks, which I suck at."

"I see, but how will doing this help?"

"Well, I fought this girl once, her name was…" Makoto paused for a moment. "She had the same name as you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't believe I didn't notice before…anyway she used a particular move on me that I'm gonna try to duplicate. I believe she called it the Hadoken."

"Hadoken?"

"Yeah, it was a real doozie too. It got me good."

"The Hadoken involved these movements you're doing now?"

"Yep, can you be quiet for a sec? I'm gonna try to shoot it."

"Okay."

Makoto took in a few deep breaths before she extended her arms in front of her, one palm on top of the other. She then brought them to her side as she squatted down a bit. Then she thrusted her hands forward.

"Hadoken!" She yelled. Sakura waited in anticipation for her attack but all that came of Makoto's hands was a small ball of energy that fizzed out after traveling a foot from her hands. Tense silence followed after for the next few moments.

"Um…" Sakura began.

"WHY DIDN'T IT WORK? I KNOW I DID THE MOVES RIGHT!" Makoto shrieked in anger before she attempted the move again…

"HADOKEN!"

…and again…

…and again…

An hour had passed before Makoto fell to her knees in exhaustion and frustration.

"At least you made it to five feet!" Sakura praised. There were a few kunai in front of her that marked her progress. Sakura came up with this idea a half an hour ago.

"Don't patronize me!" Makoto yelled at her causing Sakura to sulk slightly. "Sorry, I'm just frustrated and a little sad right now." Makoto added after she saw the dejected look in Sakura's face.

"It's fine it's fine." Sakura reassured.

"Well, we should head back now." Makoto decided. After receiving a nod from Sakura they both walked back to the bridge builder's home. They walked in silence until Sakura decided to break it.

"So uh, Makoto, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"How is it that you're so heavy, yet you don't even look bigger than me?" Sakura asked. Before Makoto answered she assessed Sakura's height in comparison to herself. They were around the same height, but Sakura might've been a half an inch taller.

"Hum…that's kind of a secret." Makoto spoke.

"What? Come on, you can tell me! It'll be a secret between us girls; a girl secret!"

"A 'girl secret'?"

"Yeah!"

Hum…okay, but don't tell anybody, I want this to be a secret for as long as possible, even though I think Kakashi might know already." Makoto agreed as she began to roll up her sleeves.

"I'm wearing weights you see? I have on 4, one on each of my elbows and knees."

"Really? You've been wearing weights all this time?" Sakura asked.

"I take them off when I really need too, or when I'm sleeping or bathing."

"How much do they weigh?"

"50 pounds on each."

"So you've been lugging around 200 pounds!" Sakura yelled. She was shushed by Makoto holding a hand to her mouth.

"Shh! Can you be quiet! I can't have people hearing you!"

"Why not?"

"Well when I finally do unveil them I want them to be a big surprise. Although I need to learn to control this weight better so people don't notice as easy. This is between us okay? It's our 'girl secret'…" Makoto finished with a small blush.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me!"

"Thanks."

 **A/N: I'm sorry but I have to wrap it up here. I'm way too tired to continue writing right now. I'll finish the wave arc in the next chapter for sure. Sorry there wasn't much action in here, it was mostly people talking…**

 **Ugh…I'm gonna go to sleep now**

 **Buh-Bye!**


	7. Land of Waves(End)

**A/N: Hello there, you sexy bastards!**

 **Ew, why did I say that?**

…

…

 **I don't even remember what I wanted to talk about, sorry.**

 **Well…without further a doo-doo**

 **Enjoy!**

"It's nice to have so many people at the dinner table!" Tazuna said.

It was night time at the bridge builder's household and all of Team 7 and Makoto sat along with Tazuna's family at their dinner table. Naruto and Sasuke ate their food with such speed that everyone else seemed to be moving in slow motion. While the others ate with vigor, it paled in comparison to Naruto and Sasuke during their food eating contest. As the two food vacuums finished their meal they simultaneously yelled "More please!" before puking because of their upset stomachs.

"Don't eat everything if you're just gonna puke it up!" Sakura yelled at them.

"What a waste…" Makoto commented.

"I have to eat…" Sasuke stated while sending a glare towards Naruto.

"I have to eat more than him…" Naruto spoke while glaring at Sasuke with a challenging smirk.

"That's nice and all…but puking won't help." Kakashi drawled.

After dinner~

Everyone was doing something to occupy themselves in silence. The sounds of dishes being washed by Inari's mother was the only thing that was heard.

"Hey Inari," Sakura began as she stared at a picture on the wall. "There's a piece torn out, but there was obviously someone else in the picture. Who are they?"

Tazuna and Inari and Tsunami tensed at the question and stayed silence for a few moments.

"Damn it Sakura, don't you know delicate questions when you hear them?" Makoto muttered, unheard by anyone.

"…He was my husband." Tsunami stated after a moment.

"They used to call him a hero in this village." Tazuna added. This caused Inari to leave the table and go out of the room.

"Father you know you can't talk about him like that!" Tsunami yelled before chasing after her son.

"I don't understand. Who is he?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm sure there's a story behind this?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna let out a deep sigh before he began to tell them the tale in a somber voice.

( **You guys know the drill by now; I don't see the point in writing back stories unless it's absolutely necessary** )

"Ever since that day, Inari has changed. We all have. Gato took our hope from us when he took that man." Tazuna finished as he closed his eyes.

Silence reigned in the room for several moments before Naruto stood up with a grunt and attempted to leave, only to fall down within the first few steps due to exhaustion.

"Naruto I don't think you should go back to training so soon, it might be a bit counterproductive." Kakashi advised. Naruto shook his head before standing back up.

"I can't give up now; I've got to prove that kid wrong! There _are_ still heroes in this world, and I'm gonna show him one, right here!" He stated while jabbing a thumb at himself. After that he fled to the outside in order to continue his training.

The next day~

Sakura walked into the kitchen where everyone besides Naruto was. She let out a yawn as she gave good mornings to everyone.

"So that boy Naruto isn't back yet?" Tazuna asked.

"No, he was out training all night." Sakura answered. "He's probably dead by now from exhausting all his chakra." She added off-handedly.

Makoto grimaced. "That's not something you can just say like that."

"It's his own fault for going out there and trying to kill himself." Sakura huffed. Makoto drew her lips into a thin line and, with a lot of willpower, chose to stay quiet. Kakashi let out a breath; he was glad that that didn't escalate too far.

"I for one hope he comes back safely." Tsunami spoke. "It's never safe for a kid to be spending the night in the woods alone."

"There's nothing to worry about. Naruto may be a goofy kid but he's also a full-fledged ninja. He can handle himself." Kakashi assured.

"Sakura's right, Naruto's such a loser. He's probably out there dead somewhere." Sasuke added in his two cents before walking away from the breakfast table. "I'm going for a walk." He added.

"We just started eating…" Sakura began, only to see that Sasuke had finished his plate already and was gone.

In the woods~

Naruto lied sprawled on the ground asleep after training all night. An incredibly femininely beautiful boy, by the name of Haku, loomed over him ominously. Haku's hand darted towards Naruto's sleeping form, only to latch onto his shoulder and shake him gently.

"Hey, wake up." Haku softly spoke. Naruto's eyes slowly opened as his eyes roamed the forest before landing on Haku.

"Hey…who the heck are you-" Naruto cut himself off as his eyes began to focus on the person who woke him up.

They were friggin beautiful.

Naruto quickly scrambled into a sitting position, criss-cross applesauce style. "U-Uh, I mean w-what are you doing out here?" He stuttered.

Haku chuckled. The boy was kind of funny. "I'm gathering herbs." Haku answered.

"Herbs?" Naruto asked as if Haku didn't just tell him that a second ago.

"Yes."

"Who're you collecting herbs for sis?" Naruto spoke.

"A friend of mine got hurt a while ago; I'm helping him get better." Haku sat down infront of Naruto and showed him the basket with herbs in it. "Why are you out here? It's dangerous to sleep alone in the forest."

"I'm training!" Naruto jubilantly answered.

"Oh? Training for what?"

"To be the strongest ninja!"

"You seem plenty strong already."

"Nah, I'm not NEARLY strong enough right now."

"Why do you want to be stronger?" Haku asked.

"So I can gain respect! Plus I gotta prove something to a certain little brat I know."

"Do you have something…special…that you wish to protect?"

Naruto sensed that this question was heavier than the others, so he cautiously went about answering it. "What do you mean?"

Haku gained a faraway look as he stared away from Naruto. "We all have something that we strive to protect, that we'd give our lives for." Haku put on a small smile and leveled his stare back to Naruto. "Do you have something like that?"

Naruto waited a few moments before answering, "Yeah…I do."

"That's good." Haku stood back up and began to walk away. "The person I wish to protect is in need of these herbs right now, so if you'll excuse me…" Haku trailed off.

"Good luck with that sis!" Naruto waved.

Haku paused. _'Ah, yes…'_

"Just so you know…I'm a boy." Haku spoke, shocking Naruto with the revelation.

' _What?! No way! Oh man, he's prettier than Sakura!'_

Sasuke chose that moment to enter the forest clearing just as Haku left. He walked up to the sitting Naruto, who was still freaking out, and hit him over the head.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?!" Naruto whined while clutching his skull.

"You looked like you needed it, dork." Sasuke replied. "You also missed breakfast."

Naruto just laughed though, for seemingly no reason, much to Sasuke's chagrin.

Later~

Sakura, Kakashi and Makoto stood out in a forest close to the bridge builder's house about to begin their search for Naruto and Sasuke.

"Where could Naruto be? Sasuke hasn't come back yet either." Sakura spoke with a slightly worried look on her face.

"I'm sure they're fine, they might be training as we speak." Makoto assured her. Before Kakashi could add any input of his own a kunai flew down and embedded itself into the ground at their feet. Their eyes traveled up to see who exactly threw the kunai at them. Their eyes landed on Naruto lying on a branch located an impressive distance up a large tree.

"Heh heh heh, check me out now guys!" Naruto boasted with a smirk.

"Wow! Naruto can climb _that_ high now?" Sakura stated in awe.

"I'll admit; his progress is impressive." Kakashi praised.

"Does no one else care that he friggin _hurled_ a knife at us?!"

Naruto stood up on the tree and laughed boisterously. In he glee however he lost his footing, and began to slip. "W-whoa!" he yelped.

"Oh no!" Sakura yelled, while the rest gasped and tensed.

Naruto surprised them though by staying on the branch as he hung upside down with the application of chakra. "Ha ha ha, you totally fell for it!" Naruto chuckled.

"Grrr, we were worried about you Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"SUCH a showoff…" Makoto sighed.

"I feel like this will end badly…" Kakashi stated. Right after the words left his mouth, Naruto's concentration slipped, as did he, off the tree.

"OH CRAP!" Naruto yelled in fear. Before anyone could panic too much though, Sasuke came to Naruto's rescue and caught him by his ankle, while he himself hung upside down from the branch. "You really are a dork Naruto." Sasuke smirked at him.

"Way to go Sasuke!" Sakura gushed.

"Nice catch." Kakashi told Sasuke while Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

Much later~

It was night time. Naruto and Sasuke had both managed to climb to the very top of their respective trees and they made their way home afterwards just in time for dinner.

"What happened to you?" Tazuna questioned while looking at the two in surprise. He got a smirk from Naruto in return.

"We made it to the top of the tree." He stated coolly.

Kakashi gave a nod of approval. "Good. It's time to move on then. Starting now you two are guards for Tazuna."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered as he pumped a fist into the air. Due to his exhaustion however, he toppled over taking Sasuke with him.

"Ugh, you're such a dork!" Sasuke was not pleased; despite this however everyone got a good laugh out of it, save two. One was Sasuke, while the other was Makoto, surprisingly.

Makoto gave a barely noticeable scowl as she looked away from the two on the floor. She instead directed a frown at her food, as if it was her food's fault that she was upset. This wasn't the case however.

' _That's not fair. I've been training all day too, but do I have anything to show for it? Nope! Nothing to see here! That's just fan-freaking-tastic isn't it?_ ' She angrily thought to herself. She sighed and schooled her expression into an indifferent one. ' _I guess it isn't fair to be angry at_ them _either.'_

Later~

All of the food was finished at the table. Tsunami busied herself with washing the dishes while everyone else just sat in content silence. Naruto had his head on the table. Sasuke was leaned back in his chair. Kakashi had his hands folded under his chin and Makoto was asleep with her head on the table as well. Sakura sat upright with her hands folded in her lap.

"Why'd you people stay, even though I lied to you to bring you here?" Tazuna suddenly asked. The question had been on his mind for a while now.

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage. Under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive." Kakashi answered after a moment of thought.

"Huh?" Tazuna replied intelligently.

"That was a quote from the first Hokage." Kakashi responded.

"…but…why?" Inari asked, his question was barely audible.

"Huh? What did you say?" Naruto asked, lifting his head off the table slightly.

Inari jumped up, the tears were evident in his eyes now. He slammed his hands on the table, jolting Makoto awake.

"This stupid training you're doing is a waste of time! Gato has an entire army backing him up, they'll destroy you! These 'cool' things you all say don't mean anything! No matter what you say, the strong always win and the weak lose!" Inari finished as he clenched his fists at his side. His speech drew saddened expressions from his mother and grandfather. The ninja stared in indifference. Makoto was still wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Ha! Speak for yourself! It won't be like that for _me_ you got it?" Naruto told him before resting his head back on the table.

"WHY DON'T YOU BE QUIET?! Just looking at you makes me sick! You don't know what anything about this country, you're just butting in! Always laughing and playing around, you don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!" Inari yelled. At his last sentence Naruto tensed and his eyes became shadowed.

"I don't care anymore…you can cry all you want." Naruto coldly stated. "You're nothing but a coward." With that, Naruto stood up, left the table, and went out the door, but not before telling Kakashi that he was taking a walk.

"Naruto…" Sakura softly called after him, a distraught expression on her face. She turned to Inari only to see that he had left the table as well. With a sad sigh, Sakura opted to just focus her gaze into her lap.

Makoto stared wide-eyed at the people left at the table; she wasn't all too sure why they were shouting. She didn't want to ask either, the atmosphere didn't feel right, and she didn't want to risk looking stupid. She got the gist of it though and she supposed that was enough. She stood up with a yawn and a stretch.

"Whelp, I'm going after Naruto, to make sure he doesn't go die or anything." She stated looking at the white-haired jonin.

"Yes, please do, I'll go talk to Inari in the meantime." He said while looking to Tsunami, as if asking for permission. With a nod of confirmation from her, he was off, and so was Makoto.

Later with Naruto~

"Stupid kid…doesn't know what he's talking about…." Naruto grumbled as he walked through the forest, fists clenched, and kicking every stick and pebble unfortunate enough to face his wrath.

"Hey Naruto," A new voice said. Naruto whipped his head around to face the newcomer and saw the smiling face of Makoto.

"Makoto?" He had meant to greet her but it came out as more of a question.

"I uh, just came to check up you. You seemed pretty distraught just now." She stated looking off to the side. Looking at her now, Naruto noticed that she seemed slightly tired.

"Did you sprint to come see me?" He asked surprised. Makoto's attention was brought back to him. She gave a small smile as she tilted her head back slightly.

"Details, details," Makoto spoke while waving a hand at him, as if telling him to drop it. "Don't change the subject, what happened back there?"

"That kid doesn't know what he's talking about." Naruto said with a hint of anger in his voice. Makoto noticed that immediately.

"…wanna…talk about it?" She asked. "If you don't that's fine, I won't pressure you." She added.

"I don't really want to talk about that." Naruto left no room for persuasion in his voice.

"Alright, sheesh."

"Sorry," Naruto winced. He hadn't meant to come off as a jerk, but her smile told him that she hadn't taken it to heart.

"Its fine, I told you already." She paused for a moment, not quite knowing how to proceed. She directed her attention to the grass. "I recognized those eyes you had though…" She said in a softer tone. Naruto stared at her in surprise, this was certainly unexpected.

"What?" He asked, even though he heard her perfectly.

"You were lonely, weren't you?" She continued. "You don't have to tell me anything; I already know." She looked at him and smiled a sad smile.

"Makoto…" Naruto was at a loss for words.

"So, what'cha come out here for?" She asked lightheartedly, as though they didn't just have a serious conversation seconds ago.

"Umm, to train," Naruto responded. He hadn't expected the sudden shift.

"Well, don't let me stop you." She told him. "In fact, I think I might join you." She added, while looking off to the side again.

"Well, uh, okay." Naruto said, he was excited at the thought of training with Makoto. He started to walk to the training spot but noticed Makoto walking in a different direction.

"Wait where are you going?" He called after her.

"I'm going to go pee." She said without looking at him or pausing in her stride. Naruto blushed at the information. When Makoto saw that he hadn't left she stopped, directed her attention to him, and folded her arms. "What? Girls can't pee outside or something? Or were you planning to watch me?"

"No! I mean YES! Wait, uh, yes and no, or um," Naruto resembled a cherry, or a strawberry.

"Just get outta here."

"Okay," Naruto decided it would be best to sprint out of there.

Makoto sighed as he left, then addressed the bushes once more. "You don't have to keep watching yah know?"

Kakashi appeared out of the bushes, looking as bored and disinterested as ever. "You can't blame me for being cautious." Only slightly put off at being found so easily

"I guess so, but I'll keep an eye on him for you, you can trust me." She assured.

"I'll hold you to that." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Makoto then walked to where Naruto was and helped him train until he passed out from exhaustion. When that happened she took it upon herself to drag him back.

The next day~

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were up and ready to go to the bridge with Tazuna.

"We'll leave Naruto in your hands." Kakashi said to Tsunami and Makoto. "It seems he drained himself last night, and someone has to be here to watch him.

"Sure, of course" They both said in unison. With wide eyes they blinked and looked at each other, before laughing at the silliness of it.

"Good, we'll see you later." Kakashi waved as the group set off.

Makoto decided to stay outside and meditate while Tsunami busied herself with housework. After an hour, Naruto finally stirred awake.

"Uh…" He groaned as he sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and blinked a few times before realization kicked in. "AH! WHY DIDN"T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?!" He yelled.

"Oh, Naruto, you're awake?" Tsunami greeted. "Your sensei said you looked tired, so he gave you the day off."

"THEY DITCHED ME!" He yelled in anger. He quickly got dressed and left outside. He saw Makoto soon after. She was meditating on the ground beside the door.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" He asked loudly. Makoto opened one eye and stared at him in annoyance.

"Control your volume dude." She closed both of her eyes as she got up and lightly dusted her pants. "You woke up at the best time, but we can't leave yet." She informed him as she opened her eyes to stare at him.

"What? Why?" Naruto was confused.

With Kakashi~

What happened here?!" Tazuna yelled. All of the people who were working on the bridge were incapacitated. Suddenly a mist spread around them.

"This mist…everyone get on guard!" Kakashi ordered. The genin snapped in to action as they took on defensive poses around Tazuna.

A chuckle rang through their ears as the mist thickened. "Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi." Zabuza spoke. "I see you've still got those brats with you. That one's still trembling." He was referring to Sasuke, who was in fact trembling.

There were suddenly four Zabuza's before them. Sasuke suddenly chuckled, much to Zabuza's surprise.

"I'm trembling with excitement!" He clarified.

"Go on, Sasuke!" Kakashi encouraged. Sasuke took the initiative and quickly dispatched all of them.

"Oh, so you could see that they were clones eh?" The real Zabuza appeared, with Haku by his side. "Looks like you've got a rival, Haku.

With Naruto and Makoto~

"There are some people coming here, I'm pretty sure they're on the opposite team as well." She looked toward the forest, the opposite direction of Tazuna and the others. "They'll be coming from that direction."

"How do you know?" Naruto had to ask.

"I could sense them while I was meditating. They're almost here by the way." She stated.

"How many are there?" He was just full of questioned it seemed.

"You're just full of questions aren't yah?" Huh, I just said that. "I can't really tell, I'm not that good at sensing things. It's nothing to really worry about though, they aren't that strong." She said off-handedly.

"If you say so,"

"It looks like they're here." Makoto said. A group of 10 bandits appeared in front of the house, each with some type of weapon. ( **A/N: These aren't the same guys as canon. I've given them a better role)**

"Get out of the way, brats." One of them ordered. "Unless you wanna get hurt."

"Yeah, not happening," Makoto spoke with a grin as she cracked her knuckles. "You ready Naruto?" Naruto let out a chuckle before he answered.

"BELIEVE IT!"

( **A/N: I seriously considered ending it here. *sigh* but that wouldn't be fair to you guys. Plus I want to wrap this up anyway)**

5 minutes later~

Ten bandits lay sprawled in various positions on the ground, all unconscious. "Whew, that was fun." Makoto commented dusting her hands.

"Ha, you got that right, sis!" The two of them smiled at each other. They then tied up the ten bandits with rope, and left them close to the dock.

"Thank you so much!" Tsunami told them. Inari stood by her side, an expression of awe on his face.

"You guys were so cool! Like real ninjas!" Inari gushed,

"I am a real ninja you twerp! That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"No problem Tsunami!" Makoto said with a grin as Naruto gave them thumbs up.

"Let's go, Makoto!" They dashed away to meet up with the rest of the team.

At the bridge~

Kakashi's team stood off against Zabuza and Haku.

"Ah, so I had it right." Kakashi spoke in triumph. "It was all an act, behind a cute little mask."

"So I guess that entire spill about protecting his village was just a bunch of bull." Tazuna sneered.

"Hiding behind a mask? Who does he think he's fooling?"

"Speak for yourself sensei." Sakura chimed in.

"I'm taking him out." Sasuke spoke. "Who does he think he's fooling? Hiding behind a mask like some kind of clown,"

"You're so cool, Sasuke!" Sakura gushed.

" _Wait a second, didn't_ I _just say that? *sigh* she'll never change._ " Kakashi thought to himself.

"Even though the clones were exceptionally weak, he DID destroy them all." Haku stated to Zabuza.

"Whatever, it still gave us the advantage." Zabuza spoke, referring to the water that littered the ground. "Use it." He ordered.

"Right," With that, Haku began to spin into Sasuke's direction, creating a semi-strong wind with just his movements. Sasuke readied his kunai and took up a defensive stance as he and Haku began to clash with a kunai and a senbon needle respectively.

"You're fast, impressive." Haku praised. "If you give up now though, I won't have to kill you."

"Not a chance," Sasuke smirked.

"I figured as much." Haku sighed."You can't win this fight though, I already have two advantages."

"Oh? What are those?" ( **A/N: lol** )

"One: there is water everywhere. Two: I have one of your hands occupied, which means you only have one hand to defend yourself with." Haku raised his left hand and began making hand signs with it.

"He's making hand signs with only one hand? I've never seen something like that!" Kakashi stated, he was genuinely surprised.

"Ninja art: 1000 needles of death!" Haku spoke. The water from the ground lifted into the air and formed hundreds of needles surrounding Sasuke. Thinking quickly he began to gather his chakra around his feet. Haku quickly jumped back as the needles rained down on Sasuke, picking up a cloud of dust. Sasuke showed himself to be fine though, as he jumped high into the air to avoid the attack, much to Haku's surprise.

Sasuke used Haku's surprise in order to throw shuriken at him, forcing him to dodge in the form of a leap. As soon as his feet touched the ground though, Sasuke was upon him.

"You're not as fast as you think!" He taunted the masked boy. Rather than reply, Haku chose that moment to whirl around and clash against Sasuke once more with his senbon needle. Sasuke had planned for this though. While Haku struggled against Sasuke's strength, Sasuke used his free hand to launch an extra shuriken at Haku, forcing the boy to duck, right into a kick that sent him tumbling across the floor.

" _Impossible, nobody should be faster than Haku!"_ Zabuza thought in anger.

"Your first mistake was underestimating these 'brats'" Kakashi berated Zabuza. "They're Leaf village ninja. Sakura is our sharpest mind. Sasuke is our most skilled. Makoto is our #1 contender for strongest genin, and Naruto Uzumaki: our #1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja."

"We can't continue like this or _we'll_ be the victims…Haku, get on with it." Zabuza ordered.

"Right," Haku walked towards Sasuke as his aura changed to a dark blue color. The temperature in the air dropped considerably. "I'm sorry it's come to this."

Haku made a hand sign, and sheets of thick ice began to surround Sasuke, until there was no way out. "Secret art: Ice prison jutsu!" Haku then walked up to a sheet of the ice and melded into it completely. After his body was gone his image appeared on all of the sheets of ice.

"What?" Sasuke wondered.

Kakashi didn't like the look of that, so he attempted to intervene but was blocked by Zabuza.

"I can't let you do that Kakashi, because you're fighting _me_." He said as he swung his large sword at him, causing him to dodge. Kakashi pulled out a kunai knife and pumped it with chakra so it wouldn't break.

"Why don't you just enjoy the show?" Zabuza asked him.

In the prison jutsu, Sasuke still stared in confusion at it.

"They're mirrors huh?" He concluded. Haku nodded slightly.

"Yes they are, they reflect my image, and now I will show you _real_ speed." Haku armed himself with senbon needles, and sent them hurling at Sasuke at speeds the boy couldn't detect. Needless to say the attacks met their mark, if Sasuke's screams of pain were any indication.

"Oh no!" Sakura yelled. She wanted so badly to help her friend, but she needed to look after the bridge builder. When Sasuke's cries turned into whimpers she decided she couldn't take any more of it. "I'm sorry, but I must leave you behind." She told Tazuna.

"I understand, go help your friend." He replied. Sakura dashed towards the ice mirrors and launched a kunai at them.

"Take this!" She yelled. Before the kunai could meet its target, it was caught by Haku himself, without leaving the ice mirror completely. "Oh no, he caught it!" Sakura was in disbelief at the speed Haku displayed.

Haku turned his head to look at Sakura and possibly retaliate. Before he could even think about it though, another kunai flew through the air and struck him in the face, causing him to fall out of the mirror. Everyone gasped in surprise at the sudden intrusion and a large plume of smoke erupted in the distance.

"The knuckleheaded ninja," Haku concluded. He had already stood back up, and it was revealed that he now had a scratch running diagonally along his mask.

After the smoke cleared, Naruto was left standing there in a fancy ninja pose. Makoto was behind him, looking off to the side with her arms crossed.

"Oh yeah, Naruto Uzumaki is here! BELIEVE IT!"

( **A/N: This would have been a good spot to end it too, just saying. Can you tell how much this is killing me?** )

"You're so goofy."

Zabuza looked towards the two, newcomers with a critical eye. "I was wondering where the extra two brats were. Luckily I was prepared for your arrival." As he said this, two swordsmen dashed to the scene. One was shirtless, with a beard and eye patch. The other had face paint around his eyes and wore a skull cap and a light blue jacket. ( **A/N: Remember those canon swordsmen? Here they are.** ) **  
**

"Waraji, Zori." Zabuza called as they appeared. "End them." He ordered.

"With pleasure!" Waraji laughed as he readied his sword.

"You kids are minced meat." Zori stated, pulling his sword out of its sheath.

Makoto pulled out the two spare kunai that Kakashi gave her and got into a fighting stance.

"Naruto," she called, gaining the boy's attention. "Sasuke's over inside that ice thing. I want you to go help him. He's not looking too good." She ordered.

"Right, will you be alright?"

"Please, do you know who you're talking to?" Makoto cockily asked. Naruto chuckled and went off to help his teammate.

"You think we're gonna let you leave?" Waraji asked, slashing in the boy's direction. His strike was parried by the kunai in Makoto's hand before it could land.

"You should be worried about _me_."

"Ha, fine," Waraji growled.

"Don't forget that I'm here too." Zori suddenly appeared behind Makoto, already in mid swing. She jumped out of the way of the attack, and landed a kick on his face, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget." She smirked as Zori picked himself off the ground with a scowl. From that point on their fight began.

With Naruto~

"Hey, you're that hunter guy that was talking about protecting his village! Turns out you're just a liar, huh?" Naruto yelled at Haku.

"Shinobi tactics involve deceiving your opponent. Please, do not take it personally."

Sasuke chose that moment to hurl a kunai at Haku's face, only for the boy to swiftly dodge it.

"I hadn't forgotten about you, not for an instant. Since you're so eager, let us finish our battle then. Naruto, I'll be with you shortly." And with that, Haku melded back into the ice mirrors.

With Kakashi~

"Naruto and Sasuke should attack from the inside and the outside. They need to find out how the jutsu works, and effectively counteract it." Kakashi reasoned.

"It's a good plan, sensei." Sakura took that moment to speak.

With Sasuke~

" _If Naruto attacks from the outside and I attack from the inside, we may be able to pull this off._ "

"Psst! Sasuke, I came to save you!" Naruto whispered, effectively startling Sasuke.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Sasuke yelled.

"Duh, saving you." Naruto answered a-matter-of-factly.

"YOU IDIOT!"

With Kakashi~

"Naruto is currently holding the record for the most clueless ninja in history." He deadpanned.

"Oh Naruto, you idiot." Sakura sighed.

With Makoto~

"Please ignore my idiot friend." She told the two she was fighting. They silently agreed and continued where they left off.

Back to Naruto~

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME FOR COMING HERE TO SAVE YOU!"

"Naruto, if we're both inside here…" Sasuke began to explain but trailed off. "FORGET IT; I'M SICK OF YOUR STUPIDITY!" He growled in frustration.

"WELL I'M SICK OF YOUR ATTITUDE!" Naruto yelled back.

"SCREW IT! I'm ending this right now!" Sasuke yelled, turning his attention away from Naruto. He began to flash through some hand signs. "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" He fired a large ball of fire at the mirrors, but instead of melting, they held strong.

"What?" Sasuke asked in disbelief, before they were bombarded with another wave of needles.

"AH! Where are they coming from?" Naruto asked. "Ha! I got the solution right here, Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled summoning numerous clones.

"No Naruto, don't!" Sasuke warned, but it was too late. Naruto had already rushed the mirrors with his clones. This proved unsuccessful, as they were all destroyed and Naruto ended up filled with needles.

"In my eyes, it's like you're moving in slow motion. This is my kekkei genkai." Haku stated.

With Kakashi~

"What's a kekkei genkai sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It's like my Sharingan; you can't learn it, it has to be in your blood." Kakashi explained. " _We have to help Naruto and Sasuke, but the bridge builder can't be left unattended…"_ Kakashi mused to himself. "Looks like I've got no choice." Kakashi lifted his headband, exposing his Sharingan. He made himself ready for battle.

"You're no fun Kakashi. You keep using the same old tricks." Zabuza berated. "It just so happens I was looking for a rematch though, care to dance?" Zabuza clutched his blade a little tighter, and readied himself.

"Yeah, lets," Kakashi agreed. "Sakura, make sure Tazuna doesn't get caught in the crossfire."

"Right," She readied her kunai and spared a glance over in Makoto's direction.

With Makoto~

Makoto had been fighting the entire time they were talking. She had various cuts around her body and one of her kunai had been lost.

" _They're stronger than I gave them credit for, and it doesn't help that I'm still wearing my weights. Oh well, I'll think of it as extra training."_ She mused.

Her adversaries looked only slightly better than she, only they were littered with bruises rather than cuts, and they didn't have as many. They were still going strong despite this.

Waraji chuckled and decided to taunt her. "You might wanna quit now while you can, girlie. That way you won't get hurt much more-" Before the last word left his mouth he was forced to dodge a slash from Makoto's kunai, but he ended up on the receiving end of a vicious reverse round house kick.

"Don't call me 'girlie', unless you plan on getting hurt." She threatened. Waraji growled and was about to charge at her but was interrupted.

"Don't go fighting angry now Waraji, keep your cool." Zori advised. Waraji smirked.

"Whew, thanks Zori, I needed that."

"No problem."

"Guys that's _really_ cute and all but there's a time and a place for your love fest." Makoto smirked at them.

Shadows covered the two swordsmen's eyes. "Zori, she's got to go."

"Agreed," And with that, they charged at Makoto while she took up a defensive stance. Waraji clashed with her while Zori took that moment to attack her from the side. She backed away from the attack but before she could even breathe Waraji was upon her.

" _Maybe it was a bad idea to taunt them like that. If I plan on getting out of this sorta stalemate then I need to take a hit. I just gotta wait for an opening._ " Makoto thought to herself as she did battle with them.

This went on for some time, before Waraji attacked rather sluggishly, due to exhaustion. Makoto smirked as she easily dodged the strike while simultaneously attacking at Zori. He dodged the attack by jumping away and Waraji took that chance to lunge at her back with a downward slash of his sword. Makoto whirled around and caught the blade in her hand, muffling her cry of pain through clenched teeth. She yanked the sword towards her, this proved rather easy since Waraji was still in shock of her actions. She reared her leg back and with all of her available might she struck.

Directly at his family jewels

The high pitched scream that erupted from Waraji could be heard all throughout the battle field. All of the fights momentarily paused as the male populace unconsciously guarded their private areas.

With Sasuke~

"I…I feel a disturbance." Sasuke spoke in a whisper.

"Yeah…like something _awful_ just happened." Naruto agreed. Even Haku paused and had a moment of silence as a tear rolled down his cheek. This went unseen by anyone else though.

With Kakashi~

"Makoto…no…how could you?" The white haired jonin weakly asked.

"Rest in peace…" Zabuza was appalled.

"Wait what?" Sakura was confused

With Makoto~

Zori kneeled at Waraji's form as he lay on the ground.

"Waraji? Waraji, speak to me buddy!" Zori was near tears.

"Zori, is that you?" Waraji's voice was still incredibly high pitched as he asked for his friend. "I…I see a light…"

"No, Waraji don't go there! Stay with me!" Visible tears were in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…I'm not gonna make it. We had a good run didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did."

"I was talking to my balls."

"Oh, sorry."

"But I had fun with you too, Zori." Waraji smiled a sad smile at his friend.

"I did too." Tears rolled down Zori's cheeks.

"Mom…I'm coming home…" The light faded from Waraji's eyes as he breathed his last breath.

"Waraji? No! _WARAJI_ _!_ "

"He's not even dead! Why is this so dramatic?!" Makoto yelled in disbelief.

"You shut your mouth!" Zori yelled. "How could you do something like that?!"

"It's not like I had a choice! You guys were double teaming me!"

"I'll avenge him, and his balls!" Zori growled as he charged at her in a fit of rage. He let out a warriors cry as he neared closer to her, seeking to honor the death of his friend's balls. Like a true hero.

"Sword Style: Wind Slash!" He yelled as he swung his sword at her in a diagonal arc. A crescent of purple tinted clear energy flew towards her and she was only able to narrowly dodge. She had no time to breath as he was already upon her sending multiple slashes her way. She was only able to barely avoid damage from most of them as a few penetrated her defense.

Makoto began to get nervous as she received more and more cuts as time went on. Taking another risk when she saw him perform a two handed slash with a downward arc, she raised her left forearm in defense, receiving a semi deep cut. She then landed a powerful punch to his stomach, stunning him and forcing him to cough up bile and stagger backwards. She followed up her assault with a punch to his abdomen, sternum, and chest, before launching him high into the air with an upward punch.

"Seichusen Godanzuki!" She yelled as he fell back down into the water, creating a large splash.

"Sheesh," Makoto scratched her head with a sigh. "It's not like I _wanted_ to resort to dirty moves." She looked to her teammates and watched them as they continued their fights. She settled on helping Naruto and Sasuke, since it looked like they needed the most help. She started towards them but stopped when she felt an intense wave of powerful, hateful energy. She witnessed the masked boy come flying out through the ice mirror that was broken. Her eyes shifted to Naruto and she saw that the energy came from him in powerful waves.

Makoto's scar began to painfully ache, and her breathing quickened. Her vision began to blur before she finally collapsed on the spot.

Deep within Makoto's conscious~

Makoto awoke to find herself in a blank white space; she looked around frantically, before she heard a distorted voice behind her.

" **Ooh…I don't recognize you…"** The voice sounded like hers, plus something else she couldn't place.

"W-who are you?" She shakily asked, she had yet to turn around and view whatever monstrosity was behind her.

" _ **I**_ **should be asking** _ **you**_ **that question. Turn around, so I can see your face."** The voice demanded. Against her best wishes, Makoto complied with the request, albeit slowly. When she finally turned around she was greeted to the sight of a large, black and red smoke-like ball of energy. Red lightning dangerously danced around the ball.

" **Ah…I see now…I** _ **do**_ **know you."** The ball said. It began to condense and take a particularly familiar form. Makoto gasped in surprise as the energy took the form of _her_. The doppelganger was completely black, with the exception of its eyes which were white without irises. She took a step back from it, and it took two steps forward and widely grinned at her.

" **Hello,** _ **Makoto**_ **… You're going to be seeing me quite often...because from now on,"** With each word the doppelganger stepped closer to her frozen form until it was almost flush against her body. It brought its lips to her ear and whispered.

" **We're partners."**

Needless to say, Makoto screamed her head off, metaphorically of course.

Real world~

Makoto jolted awake to see that the fight was already over. She saw team 7 celebrating that Sasuke wasn't dead. She slowly stood up and walked over to them.

"Makoto, glad you could join us! We were just celebrating our victory." Kakashi filled her in.

"What'd I miss?"

 **A/N: AAAAAAANND CUT! Whew! Oh my Gosh this was awful! Freaking twenty pages with over 6k words! Don't expect something like THAT again!**

 **Oh yeah, sorry about not updating in so long. I'm taking summer school, because I'm not that smart, and while it isn't** _ **hard**_ **it still takes up a lot of my time. That and procrastination of course. Enough about that though. Let me answer some questions you might have now.**

 **What Makoto met was the Satsui No Hado (if that's how you spell it). I gave it a physical form because…well…I don't know…anyway**

 **I buffed up those two canon swordsmen, they were both about Sasuke's skill level. And in the scene I added Zori became about Iruka's skill level. Shout out to Dragonninja1983 for providing me with their names. I was WAAAYY off. You're awesome dude! **

**I was running on fumes near the end so I didn't add the Sharingan awakening or the Kyuubi awakening because it was basically canon, so you guys should know what happened.**

 **Oh yeah, in response to a review I received, Makoto will be learning a little more than the Hadoken. I'm not going to** _ **tell**_ **you, but you can** _ **guess.**_ **If you guess right I'll confirm it. I'll give you a hint: It's an ability that both Fei Long and Ken possess. Props if you can guess it.**

 **Uh, I** _ **think**_ **that's everything. So, make sure to leave a review! I can't say for sure when the next chapter will be up. Until then stay tuned! Ugh that sucked, I must be really tired.**

 **Happy 4th of July for my American viewers! I'll see yah later!**

 **Buh-bye!**


	8. Meeting Lee

**Hello there, good looking.**

 **Do you come here often?**

… **no?**

…

…

 **Okay, I suppose I'll stop wasting your time**

 **And without further a doo-doo…**

 **Enjoy!**

Makoto was quickly moving back to the village by herself. She wasn't being chased, no, she needed to get away because of the previous conversation with Kakashi and Naruto she had.

Flashback~

Makoto was wearing one of her spare uniforms, seeing as one of them was littered with tears and cuts. Makoto had found Naruto while he was alone and had decided to address something that was on her mind for a little while.

"Hey Naruto, do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?" She had attempted to sound casual, but was failing. Naruto caught her tone though.

"Yeah?" He asked slightly wary. Makoto sighed.

"Well, there's no sense in beating around the bush." She said with a resigned tone. "Naruto, what was that power you used on the bridge?" She curiously asked. Naruto jumped back slightly with widened eyes that soon became downcast.

"So you saw that…" He stated more than asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Mind telling me what it was?"

Naruto fidgeted slightly. "I… _can't._ " He told her while looking away.

"Why not?" Makoto was confused and a little upset as to why he wouldn't tell her. "You don't trust me?" She asked.

"No…that's not it…" Naruto closed his eyes in frustration. "You don't understand…"

"Then help me understand." She insisted, folding her arms. "What is it?"

"I _can't_ tell you."

"Why not?" She asked once more. Before she could ask any more though, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough, Makoto." Kakashi slightly warned in his calm voice. Makoto had half a mind to insist further, but thought better of it.

"Fine," She huffed, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. She directed her attention back to Naruto. He was staring back at her. "Hey, whatever that power was, know that it doesn't affect my judgment of you. I'm sure there's a reason you keep it so secret." She stated, drawing a shocked expression from him. She turned to Kakashi. "I'm tired, so I'm heading back to the village." She informed him while walking away.

"If you're tired, wouldn't it make sense to rest?" The white haired jonin asked.

"Not physically, mentally," She said. Then, in a blur of motion, she was gone. Naruto's shoulders sagged at her departure. Kakashi patted his head.

"Don't fret Naruto, it is best that she doesn't know." He said in an effort to comfort him.

Flashback end~

" _I don't understand why he couldn't tell me, but there's no sense in dwelling on it."_ Makoto thought to herself as she ran. _"Besides, I have more pressing things to worry about."_ And with that she sped up slightly. _"I'm faster than I was before, at this rate I'll be at the village in no time!"_ With a small grin she broke out into an all out sprint. She made it to the village in only an hour at the speed she was going, though not without being out of breath.

"I'm pretty fast now, even with my weights, I wonder why…" She muttered to herself. She stood up straight and started to walk to her home when someone suddenly stepped in front of her, startling her.

"HELLO." He greeted her with a smile. He was in close proximity of Makoto, so she took a step back to look at him fully.

He had a bowl cut with large, bushy eyebrows. He was wearing a rather tight looking green jumpsuit and had on orange leg warmers with blue shoes. On his hands were bandages but she could tell that he wasn't injured. And finally he wore a red band over his waist that held the leaf symbol.

All in all he looked ridiculous to her. But she wouldn't say that out loud…

He seemed to be waiting for her to speak, so she hesitantly gave him a "…hi."

"I couldn't help but notice you youthfully sprinting back to the village! I can tell that you're very fast! So if you are able, would you care to race me?" He excitedly asked her. Makoto was taken back, it wasn't everyday that she was challenged. Usually _she's_ the one to challenge random people.

But this _is_ a different world so…

"Hum…well, I'm rather tired, so maybe a little later when I'm rested-" She was cut off by him shoving a water bottle at her.

"I took it upon myself to grab you one, which is why I didn't immediately approach you. I figured you may be tired after your youthful run!" He said, flashing Makoto his "nice guy" grin, complete with a thumb up.

"…Thank you, but I won't be magically rejuvenated because of a water bottle." She said to him before taking a much needed drink. The boy adopted a thoughtful expression, before a light bulb seemed to appear as he asked his next question.

"Suppose I do 200 pushups as a warm up? Would you be ready then?" He asked. She stared at him dumbfounded.

"Yeah…sure…"

"Excellent!" He yelled. He immediately got started on his pushups. Makoto began to feel a little awkward as he knocked off 20 easily.

" _He certainly is an energetic person…"_ Makoto thought to herself with a sweat drop.

"I am Rock Lee! What is your name my youthful fellow ninja?" He asked her.

"Uh, I'm Makoto." She answered. Lee had completed 100 and was still going strong.

"Great! Now that I know your name, I hope that I can soon earn your friendship!"

"Oh…sure…"

"We will race around the entire village starting from here, and finishing at this spot. This will truly test our youthfulness!" Lee had finished his pushups and stood up fully. Makoto had also finished her water bottle and set in on the ground.

"Alright then, I guess racing you wouldn't hurt." Makoto shrugged. She was still a bit winded, but figured she could at least humor his request.

"Yes! We will start to run on three! Do you wish to count Makoto-chan, or should I?" He asked, bouncing on the spot. Makoto bristled at the honorific he used.

"Can you please not add 'chan' behind my name?" She asked.

"Oh, of course!" He agreed.

"You can count, I don't mind." Makoto rolled her shoulders a bit, getting herself ready."

"Okay! One…" They both simultaneously got into a runner's position.

"Two…" They faced their heads forward, looking at their path.

"THREE!" They both took off, kicking up clouds of dust and barely able to be seen by normal eyes.

Makoto and Lee had started off at a reasonably fast pace, easily keeping up with each other.

"Very youthful speed, but I believe we should take it up a notch!" Lee yelled as he soon increased his pace, speeding past her. She let out a small grunt and sped up as well, matching his pace once more. Lee looked to her and saw that she wore a focused expression. He smirked and turned his attention back to the path.

"You display a most youthful determination indeed!"

"Whatever you say…" She commented.

They continued at a blitzing pace around the village with both of them speeding up periodically, trying to outdo the other. They were getting close to finishing the race.

"Let us have a most youthful finish!" Lee yelled, going at an even faster speed then before. Makoto looked at him in surprise.

" _He still can go faster? I know I'm wearing my weights but still, I refuse to lose!"_ With renewed vigor Makoto let out a growl and yelled as she pushed herself to catch up. Lee saw her quickly pass him and with a grunt of effort, he soon caught up to her while going as fast as he could go. They both let out a final yell of effort as they blasted past the imaginary finish line. Both of them fell on to their backs as soon as they were done, breathing heavily.

"D-did I…win?" Makoto asked breathlessly, with her eyes closed.

"I…don't know…" Lee answered, just as out of breath.

"Why that was a most youthful race! I wish I could have arrived sooner, so that I could have joined!" A new voice stated, causing Makoto and Lee to look to the source. A man that looked like an older version of Lee stood before them with a grin on his face.

"Who are-" Makoto began to ask, but was cut off as the man introduced himself.

"I am Might Guy! I noticed that you indulged my pupil in a race to test one's youthfulness young Makoto, I thank you for that!" He yelled flashing his "nice guy" grin.

" _Oh joy; there are two of them…"_ Makoto thought in exasperation.

"It is not wise to lie on your back after a strenuous race! You must stand on your feet!" Against Makoto's better wishes she complied and stood along with Lee who eagerly did so.

"I was most impressed with your race, there aren't many who possess youthfulness to match neither mine nor Lee's but what you displayed today was top notch! Congratulations on your win!" He gave her a thumb up.

"Wait I won?" She asked, but was ignored as Guy turned to Lee next.

"I was disappointed at your loss Lee…"

"I am sorry that I failed you Guy-sensei!" Lee had his head bowed in shame.

"Don't fret Lee, it won't help you any. Instead use this as an opportunity to learn, and grow from your mistakes."

"Guy-sensei…"

"Lee…"

"Guy-sensei!"

"LEE!" And with that the two hugged each other and cried under the sunset.

"Where'd that sunset even come from?" Makoto quietly muttered. Deciding that she had had enough, she quickly and quietly left the scene in favor of being at her home.

Once she had arrived to her humble abode she belly flopped onto her bed and sighed contently into her pillow. She then turned to her back and stared at her ceiling.

" _Tomorrow I meet team 8…I wonder what they're like…"_ She silently mused to herself. It had been an eventful week, but right now she was just happy to be going to sleep.

 **Done and done! Sorry the chapter is a bit on the shorter side. I suddenly had the idea for this chapter while I was working on Makoto meeting team 8. I also like the fact that I got to introduce Lee now! YAY!**

 **I'd also like to inform you all that I won't really be adding any more Street Fighter characters to this story other than Akuma. But that's WAY down the road.**

 **But anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I felt like I had to give you something, since the other one was taking so long. It's hard writing about teams that aren't team 7 for me.**

 **I think that's everything. Like always, please review to tell me how you liked the chapter or how you hated the chapter. All reviews are appreciated. With that being said I'll see you later!**

 **Buh-bye!**


	9. Team 8

**Hello there, people.**

 **I absolutely** _ **love**_ **it when I get notifications about my story! It gives me such an inspiration to write!**

 **Oh yeah I've also started proofreading past chapters, so they're a little better than before. I also added a fight scene to the battle at the bridge on the Wave mission, if yah wanna check that out. Anyway...**

 **Without further a doo-doo**

 **Enjoy!**

Makoto yawned as she stretched inside of her home. Today was the day she met Team 8. She was definitely nervous, but she aimed to face this head on. She had even increased her weights that she wore, they now weighed 400 pounds overall. She was instructed to arrive at Team 8's training grounds at 9:00. It was currently 8:00. So she showered and ate breakfast and had 15 minutes to spare, so she opted to walk leisurely to her destination.

Along the way there she spotted Naruto leaving his house. To show that she wasn't still sour about their last conversation, she waved to get his attention.

"Hey, Naruto!" She called. His head turned into her direction and he waved back after a moment of hesitation. She jogged up to him so that she wouldn't have to yell.

"Where are yah headed to?" She asked.

"We have a break today, but I'm going to go train." He told her. She nodded approvingly.

"Good, you can't afford to start getting lazy, even when you have breaks." She then asked him. "Do you know where Team 8's training grounds are?"

"Uh, yeah, I think they're next to ours, in this direction." He told her while pointing.

"Thanks, see yah later Naruto!" She yelled as she took off.

"No problem! See yah later, Makoto!" He waved at her retreating form and soon left to train by himself.

Makoto had 10 minutes of time left, so she took the long way so that she could get a better feel of the village. She sighed to herself. _"I have to ask the old man if he's made any progress on finding my way back."_ She thought to herself. She suddenly paused. _"Do I even_ want _to go back? Akuma was killing everyone, they're probably all dead by now."_ Her breath hitched as that thought crossed her mind. She dismissed it though with a shake of her head and a frown. _"No, they aren't dead. I bet they're over there waiting for me, or wondering where I am. Yeah, that's right."_ She smiled to herself. She wouldn't bring herself down with negative thoughts. She had almost arrived to the spot Naruto said Team 8 would be. So she increased her pace a little.

Meanwhile with Team 8~

Kurenai had begun talking to her students, who were already present at their training grounds.

"Hey since we're all here, why don't we begin already?" A feral looking young boy asked. He wore a hooded fur lined dark gray jacket with gray pants that reached his calves, topped off with the standard sandals. There was red paint on his cheeks and a small white dog by his side. This was Kiba.

"We're obviously waiting for a reason, be patient." Another boy scolded him. This boy had on a light grey jacket that covered his mouth and dark circular glasses. He wore brown pants and blue sandals.

"Ah hush up, Shino." Kiba showed some good natured anger.

"Guys, come on…please don't fight." A meek, feminine voice sounded. Kiba turned to view a pale girl with lavender hair and white eyes. She wore a large gray coat and blue pants with the standard sandals. This was Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata, I ain't gonna hurt him." He gave her a smile. "But I still would like to know why we are waiting so late?" He directed the question to his sensei. She looked at him before putting a hand to her chin and wearing a contemplative expression.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know." She said to herself, before addressing her team. "We're getting a new teammate for the week. She'll be here shortly, as in, right now." She informed them. Just then all of the genin's senses picked up the new arrival.

Makoto was walking leisurely to the training grounds. She recognized it as soon as she saw it. When she saw that there were already people here, her eyes widened and she hurriedly made her way over. Once they were in speaking range she began to speak.

"I'm not late am I?!" She asked. Kurenai shook her head negative, making Makoto sigh in relief.

"Actually, you're just on time." Kurenai informed her with a light smile. "Everyone this is our new teammate for the week." She stated to the genin. "I figured we could get ourselves acquainted with each other before we do any training or missions." She said without waiting to see their reactions. "I'll go first, my name is Kurenai Yūhi. I like octopus and wasabi and I don't really like cake. My hobby is having evening drinks. Kiba, would you go next?" Kurenai wanted this to go as quickly as possible. **(*)**

Kiba, getting over his shock, complied with his sensei's request/demand. "Yeah, my name's Kiba Inuzuka, and this little guy is Akamaru." He said gesturing to himself and his dog. "I like Akamaru, beef, jerky, and steak, and I don't like foods that aren't chewable. My hobby is playing with my dog Akamaru and talking him on walks."

" _Ah, an animal lover, those are always nice."_ Makoto thought to herself. She didn't notice Kurenai nod to Hinata in order to get her to go next.

"O-oh, y-yes of course," She nervously started. "My name is Hinata Hyuga **(I hope I spelled that right).** I like flowers and cinnamon rolls, b-but I don't too much c-care for many seafood dishes…In my spare time I like to press flowers." She finished while looking away.

" _Wow, she seems_ really _shy."_ Went Makoto thoughts then. Shino took the moment Hinata finished to speak.

"I am Shino Aburame. I like bugs, and I dislike people who don't like bugs. My hobbies are entomology, and collecting new specimens for my bug collection." He stated.

" _He's a bit…strange, for lack of a better term at the moment."_ Makoto

" _Shino has never been good at the whole 'introducing yourself' thing huh?"_ Kiba

" _Oh, dear, I hope Shino hasn't made a bad impression."_ Hinata

"Well, I suppose it's my turn huh?" Makoto asked. After receiving a nod from Kurenai, she began. "Well, I'm Makoto Kato. I like fighting and one of my favorite dishes is sushi. I don't really like disrespectful people, and I train as a hobby." She finished.

"I've never seen you before at the Academy." Kiba blurted out. Makoto shifted from one leg to the other.

"I'm a late entry."

"Did you have to take the exam?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I did the bell test with Kakashi if that's what you're asking. Took all three bells myself, that I did." She boasted a bit. Kurenai's eyes widened slightly at that, but she chose to get on with their training.

"Well, while that certainly is impressive, I believe it is best that we get to training now." She stated and all of them nodded. "Actually, I believe I should just gauge Makoto's skill level first." She said to herself. She then addressed her team. "Kiba, Shino, Hinata, you three do some light sparring. Makoto I'll be testing you."

Makoto looked a little surprised at that, but agreed with a nod. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino walked away from them to a different area in the field to carry out their sensei's order. Kurenai led Makoto a little bit away from them before they began.

"I'm going to test your taijistu and ninjutsu first." Kurenai stated. Makoto decided to speak up.

"I can't really use ninjutsu, because I use Chi. Kakashi and I already had a talk about that." She informed while scratching her head. "Though if you need someone that's good at hand to hand, then I'm your girl." She stated getting into a stance.

"Very well then." Kurenai also assumed a stance. _"I don't recognize her stance, and since she primarily uses taijutsu, I can bet on her skill to be excellent."_ Kurenai mused to herself. "You may begin when ready." Kurenai informed her. Makoto smirked a bit before responding.

"Cool," Before the word fully left Makoto's mouth, she was already on the offensive. She had dashed towards Kurenai with a punch in a second, but Kurenai was ready. She evaded Makoto's punch with ease, and retaliated with one of her own directed at Makoto's face. Makoto saw the fist coming and caught it, and then she proceeded to flip Kurenai by the arm she grabbed.

At least that's what would have happened, had Kurenai not jumped. While in the air she twisted around and fired a kick at Makoto, who let go of her hand in order to block it with her arms. Kurenai used the kick to push off of Makoto and she landed a good ten feet away.

Makoto cleared that distance quickly though, and attacked at Kurenai with another straight fist. Kurenai already had her arms up to block, but to her shock Makoto's hit never landed as her image faded away and she appeared behind the jonin with a kick already in motion, directed at her side. Kurenai had little time to react and used a substitution jutsu as Makoto's kick tore through the log.

Kurenai reappeared a little ways away from her in a crouching position with a small from on her face. _"Her skill is a better than I expected, but what was that last move?"_ She wondered. Makoto turned her body to look at the sensei from Team 8. She smirked slyly at her.

"Did you like that one? I learned it a little while ago, it's called the Afterimage." She then frowned a bit. "I expected to at least nick you with my kick though. I suppose that's why you're a teacher."

"Yes it is, but now we should see how well you handled ninjutsu." Kurenai spoke. She didn't mention the fact that Makoto kick _had_ met its mark, and stung quite a bit.

Kurenai flashed through some hand signs. "Water Style: Water Whip!" A stream of water appearing from seemingly nowhere attacked Makoto. She jumped around, avoiding the attacks as they came with relative ease, it was Kurenai's interference with a shadow clone and surprise combat that caught her off guard and made dodging the whips difficult. They soon stopped though and Makoto had a breather.

"Very good, you handled that better than I thought you would." Kurenai praised. Makoto nodded only slightly out of breath.

"Well, I guess I am pretty awesome aren't I?" She boasted with a closed eyed smile with her hands on her hips.

" _Not very modest though…"_ Kurenai silently thought with a sweat drop. "Yes, let's try another." She flashed through some more hand signs. "Red Haze," A red mist appeared and surrounded Makoto and obscured her vision. Kurenai then attacked her with taijutsu and Makoto defended to the best of her ability. She wasn't doing very well as most of the red eyed jonin's attacks landed.

" _C'mon focus! I'm getting creamed out here! How do I defend myself if I can't see the attack?"_ Makoto screamed at herself. Her eyes suddenly widened in realization before she closed them and then stretched her senses as much as she could. She sensed a fist coming in for an attack and she swiftly blocked it, much to Kurenai's shock. Makoto then aimed a deadly accurate roundhouse kick to her head, but Kurenai back flipped away. Makoto's eyes snapped open, and with a yell she powerfully clapped her hands together, creating a small shockwave and dispelling the jutsu.

"What was that just now?" Kurenai asked curiously. Makoto panted a bit before answering.

"I stretched my senses and then sensed the intent of your Chi. It's harder than it sounds trust me." She answered. Kurenai seemed to think on that for a second before she spoke again.

"Alright, next we'll see how well you handle a genjutsu."

"Genjutsu? That's like the illusions right?" Makoto asked, remembering one of Sakura's explanations.

"Yes, we'll soon find out if you can get out of one." Kurenai's eyes seemed to harden at Makoto before she disappeared. Makoto blinked in surprise and looked around frantically for her. She closed her eyes and tried to sense her to no avail. When she opened her eyes again she began to search once more. Suddenly a tree reached out and grabbed her, pulling her close to it. She struggled with the tree, doing her best to get out of it.

She noticed that the tree was sucking her into it, and that only made her double her efforts to escape. She could no longer see her body, and she continued to struggle still. She was almost fully sucked into the tree when she closed her eyes and shouted, causing an aura to burst from her and dispel the genjutsu.

When Makoto opened her eyes she realized that she wasn't in the tree anymore, and that Kurenai was standing in front of her again. She paused for a moment before sighing in relief. She stood up straight and put a hand to her head and on her hip. "Man, that was freaky. I thought you were trying to kill me there for a sec, it felt so real." She commented.

Kurenai was surprised for the most part. She hadn't expected the girl to be able to escape that particular move. Full of surprises, this girl was. "Good job, most people can't escape a genjutsu on their first try…" She trailed off. Makoto only grinned widely at the praise.

"You can dial down your aura now; I believe we are done for the day." Kurenai informed her. Makoto blinked adorably in confusion, and Kurenai had to resist the urge to laugh at her.

"My Aura? What're you talking about?" Makoto asked.

"The one that's around you right now," Kurenai stated. _"So I'm assuming she escaped that genjutsu by pure luck."_ She mused.

Makoto looked about her and lo and behold there was a clear aura surrounding her with a hint of blue if you were to squint. The aura created a breeze that pushed the grass on the ground and the leaves on the trees. "Huh, I _do_ feel pretty weird, but I thought you did this?" She looked back up at Kurenai.

"No, this was all your doing. Do you not know how to dispel it?" Kurenai asked. Makoto shook her head no, so Kurenai decided to help.

"Well, since you use Chi I might not be of much help to you. If it's anything like Chakra though, then I would advise you to try to relax yourself. Take deep breaths." Kurenai suggested. Makoto closed her eyes again and took several deep breaths. She didn't get rid of her aura right away, but after a minute of trying she succeeded. She peeked one of her eyes open when she noticed the difference, then both of them as she sighed in relief.

"Whew, glad that's over. Is there anything else?"

"Well as an assessment of your taijutsu skills I'd have to say that you are one of the best genin I've faced, even though I'm fairly sure you weren't trying your hardest." Makoto smirked and rubbed her nose at that.

"Well, neither were you." She said. Kurenai gave her a strange look.

"I'm a jonin sensei, there's no real reason for me to seriously fight a genin." She said.

"I don't really see that as a good reason. You should kick your student's ass so that they know what to expect." Kurenai couldn't lie that that was sound logic.

"I'll have to take that into consideration." Kurenai said. "Anyway, though you have no ninjutsu or genjutsu you handled being exposed to them relatively well. It's not hard to see that that's your weak point though. As training I would suggest that you get used to seeing them in the future, or develop some form of counter attack." Makoto nodded at Kurenai's synopsis, soaking in the information.

"Okay, got it. What're we gonna do now?" Makoto asked.

"Battling my ninjutsu and genjutsu has made you tired. I would suggest taking a breather and watching the others." It was true; Makoto was feeling a bit sluggish after getting out of the genjutsu. She could easily keep going, but she wanted to be able to view her teammates as well.

"Alright then, I'll go watch." She acquiesced. She walked back to the other genin with the sensei. Once they were close they saw the image of Hinata sparring with Kiba while Shino watched. Makoto leaned towards Kurenai and whispered a question to her.

"Is that girl, Hinata, blind?" She asked. Kurenai shook her head negative.

"No that's her clan's Kekkei Genkai, or hereditary power, that causes her eyes to look that way."

"Huh, is it like that uh…Sharingan thing?" Makoto asked. Kurenai looked surprised at her knowledge of it, but answered anyway.

"They're abilities are different, but yes, they are both Kekkei Genkai's."

"Huh, cool, she must be pretty strong then right?" Makoto grinned devilishly. Kurenai only sighed.

"See for yourself." Makoto heeded her words and excitedly began to watch the spar.

Two minutes later~

Hinata had lost, and Makoto was disappointed.

"Your thoughts?" Kurenai asked, seeing her expression.

"She's better than that. She's just acting too soft for some reason. It's like she's scared or somethin'…" Makoto trailed off. Kurenai nodded.

"Hinata lacks self confidence; we're trying to help her with it." She sighed. Makoto grinned.

"Well I'm FILLED with confidence! I could try to help her out for you guys." She said. Kurenai only smiled in appreciation as they both walked to the group.

"You did well, Hinata, much better than before. Good job to you too, Kiba." Kurenai then pulled Hinata to the side for additional help while Makoto decided to mingle.

"Hey," She greeted as she walked to Kiba and Shino. They looked to her and gave them their own forms of greetings. They stood in awkward silence for a while before Makoto decided to break it.

"So who wants to fight?!" She asked a little too loudly.

"Sure, I'll fight you!" Kiba decided to match her volume with a grin. Shino only sighed as the two walked away from him.

"Alright, don't hold back against me, yah hear? I don't want to hear that 'because I'm a girl' excuse either. That's a good way to get twice the butt kickin'." She ordered while rolling her shoulders.

"You got it." Kiba told her. He was starting to like this girl. She reminded him of his sister. They had both assumed their stances and were both waiting for the other to make the first move. Makoto got tired of waiting, so she cocked her right arm back and faced her palm towards him as her yellow hachimaki she wore on her neck fluttered in the wind.

"HAYATE!" She shouted, suddenly darting forward faster than Kiba could react, and punched him in the stomach, sending him skidding to the ground. She looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Hey, you aren't sandbagging me are yah?" She asked. Kiba angrily stood.

"No, you just caught me off guard! You didn't even say 'go'!" he yelled. She smirked a little.

"Alright then, hows about this: go." She stated. This time Kiba charged forward with a fist aimed at her head. Makoto dodged by leaning her head to the left. She then shot a fist out to his ribs that connected, making the boy stagger back. She didn't press her advantage, and only waited for him to recover. She'd already deduced that he was weaker than her.

Kiba growled and charged forward, sending a flurry of strikes toward Makoto that were all either blocked or dodged. This went on for a few moments before she caught both of his hands and head butted him. She then swept his legs while he was stunned and sent him into the ground with a follow up chop while he was in the air.

Kiba groaned and then angrily stood. "Let's go again!" He yelled. She grinned at him, liking his determination.

"Bring it!"

 **UUUGGGHHH! This chapter was SO** _ **hard**_ **to write, and it didn't even turn out that good in my opinion. I found myself blanking out during the majority of it, like in the fight scenes for example. I hope I portrayed the characters well enough. Please tell me if I didn't. I'm open to criticism as you know, via PM or Review.**

 **(*) Yeah I don't really know _any_ of Kurenai's moves other than the tree genjutsu.**

 **I hope this chapter is to your liking, if not I understand. I think that's everything for now.**

 **Buh-Bye!**


	10. Team 10

**A/N: Oh man, it's been a while since I last updated this one huh?**

 **I don't even have an excuse for that.**

 **Well, I CAN tell you that I'm not abandoning this story. I'll be damned if I don't finish it.**

 **Anyway that's enough of that, so without further a doo-doo,**

 **Enjoy!**

Makoto's week with Team 8 ended, and she was currently heading to Team 10's training grounds for the first time. While walking she began to think back to her week with Team 8.

In Makoto's opinion, Team 8 was rather…boring, to say the least. They had only done numerous D – ranked missions and light training. Well, the training was light for her, but the others received quite the workout.

She supposed she was giving Team 8 too harsh of a review, considering what her time with Team 7 was like.

There was only one _real_ exciting thing that happened with Team 8, but it was far from lighthearted…

FLASH BACK START

 _Makoto and Kiba were sparring again after another successful mission, if it could even be called that. All they did was pull weeds from the ground for a farmer. It wasn't all that difficult, and it took around half an hour to complete, so there was ample time left for a few sparring sessions._

 _Makoto dodged a punch and used her foot to sweep Kiba's legs from under him. She half expected Kiba to just fall, but they had been doing this for 5 days now, and Kiba had gotten marginally better in terms of technique. So instead of falling he used his hands to propel one of his feet towards her in the form of a kick. Makoto raised her forearm and stopped the attack with little difficulty, and with the same arm she grasped his foot and chucked him off towards a tree. He flipped his body in the air and landed on the tree feet first in a crouch._

 _Kiba pushed off of the tree towards Makoto and aimed a sent a punch towards her head. Makoto batted the hand away and retaliated with a faster punch that connected with the poor boy's nose. As Kiba recoiled back from the punch's force, Makoto readied herself to strike him again._

' _ **His neck is exposed; kill him!'**_ _An ominous and familiar voice sounded in her head. Makoto let out a yelp of surprise as she jumped backward away from Kiba as he took the time to recover. She was startled by the sudden words, but more so by the fact that she almost carried through with them._

' _ **What's wrong with you?! You missed the opportunity!'**_ _The voice yelled at her, causing her to clutch her head and squeeze her eyes shut in discomfort. She didn't wait for any conformation as she sprinted away to her apartment, leaving Kiba to only stare at her retreating form in puzzlement._

' _ **Ugh, now you're running away? You're such a coward!'**_ _The voice began belittling her as she ran._

' _SHUT UP!' She mentally yelled back at the voice as she reached her apartment._

' _ **Oh so NOW you're showing some backbone?'**_

 _Makoto had entered a meditative state as soon as possible when she entered her home. She began to put up mental barriers to block the voice out._

' _ **What, you think this'll hold me off for long? You tried this on the Bridge!'**_

' _They'll be stronger this time.' Makoto assured. She began to hear an echoing laugh emit from the voice._

' _ **Good luck on keeping me away for long! I'll be bac-'**_ _The voice was cut off as Makoto successfully shut it out. She breathed a sigh of relief as she retired for the day._

FLASH BACK END

It was difficult coming up with an excuse as to why she left, and even then she doubted that any of them actually believed her. Maybe Kiba did; he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

Her spars with Kiba were fun, even though he was weaker than her. Those spars helped her realize that she was stronger than most genin, since Kiba was considered strong. She took a bit of pride in that.

She was currently heading towards Team 9's training grounds after receiving directions and new gear from the Hokage. He had given her new weights that were different than her old ones. The new weights she received were chakra infused, meaning the more chakra put into it the heavier they'd be. She currently had them at around 800 all together. The best part about them was that they weren't bulky and she could easily slip them under her clothes.

400 to 800 was a rather big jump, and she could already feel the difference. It was now a struggle to control her weight, as a slip up could cause an unnecessary crater.

Yes, you heard that right. Some craters are necessary.

She was now within range of her new training grounds for the week as she settled for a light jog to give herself a little warm-up.

With Team 10~

A bearded man smoked a cigarette while talking to a group of three teens. This man's name was Asuma. Asuma was standing in front of his group as they sat on tree stumps.

"Alright, today will be different than the normal routine. In fact this entire week will be a bit different. Ya see-"

"Who's that?" One of the children, a plump boy with swirls on his cheeks, asked while eating a bag of chips.

"Huh?" Asuma turned to where his student was pointing and noticed a girl quickly sprinting towards them. When she was close enough she turned her body slightly to the side as she skidded to a stop.

"Yo! Am I late or what?" She asked quickly. Asuma shook his head at her and gave a small chuckle.

"Well, you're quite energetic aren't you? Nah, you aren't late, you're right on time." He assured her.

"Cool," Makoto let out a sigh.

"Alright everybody, this here is our new recruit for the week. I told you all about why this is going on yesterday, so all we really need to do is introductions. I'll go first. My name is Asuma Sarutobi. I like soba and I don't quite like asparagus. My hobby is playing shogi. Alright, who's next?"

"I'll go!" A purple clad blonde girl with turquoise eyes exclaimed. "Hey there, I'm Ino Yamanaka. I pretty much like everything about flowers. I don't like a certain billboard-brow, and one of my favorite hobbies is shopping!" The girl finished while looking at Makoto with a smile. Makoto felt somewhat forced to smile back, not that that was a problem though.

"I'll go next!" The plump boy with squinted eyes spoke. "My name's Choji Akimichi. I like eating and hanging out with Shikamaru. I don't like it when people waste food, and my hobbies are buying and eating snacks!" He finished while shoving a handful of chips into his mouth.

Next was a boy with lazy eyes and a hairstyle that resembled a pineapple, but he seemed disinterested. His eyes grazed over her before he looked away and muttered, "Troublesome…" He was promptly smacked in the back of his head by the purple clad flower lover who glared at him. Choji only chuckled at the action.

Fixing his teammate with a glare of his own, Shikamaru then turned his attention to Makoto, who was looking back at him slightly awkwardly. "Name's Shikamaru Nara, I like watching clouds and hanging with Choji. I don't like things that are too strenuous, and my hobby is playing shogi." Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets after he was done.

"Alright, it's my turn. I'm Makoto Kato! I like fighting and sushi, and I don't really like not having something to do. My hobbies are fighting and training. There are not many people stronger than me!" Makoto ended her statement with a grin as she puffed her chest out and placed her fists on her hips.

'Aw man…I thought we were gonna have a regular girl on the team, someone I could relate to, but she's just a muscle head.' Ino disappointedly thought.

'This girl might even be more troublesome than I first thought…' Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Great, now that that has been settled we can get onto our training session for today. We'll be doing something a little different from the norm." Asuma took a pause as he checked to see if the genin were interested, and they were, if their widened eyes and raised eyebrows were any indication. Asuma then took a puff of his cigarette before he continued. "We'll be having a sparring session." He finally revealed.

"Um, sensei, we've had sparring sessions before…" Ino spoke up while giving Asuma a strange look.

"Ah, right, maybe I should elaborate." Asuma smirked. "You'll all be fighting against Makoto here." He put a hand on the girl's shoulder as he finished his statement.

"That doesn't seem too fair though." Choji gave a concerned look as he paused in his snack eating.

"Ah, don't worry about her. She's got this, right?" Asuma directed the last question to Makoto as he smiled at her. She took a moment to collect her thoughts before she said anything.

'Well I fought Kiba, and I usually win without breaking a sweat, so what would fighting 3 Kibas be like?' She mused.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." She grinned after a moment. The genin seemed surprised at how quickly she agreed to fight all of them, but said nothing.

'Heh, now I get to see firsthand what all the fuss was about.' Asuma smirked internally, before speaking out loud. "Alright, let's head over to the open field, to get this started." Soon enough Team 10 was standing on the opposite side of the field as Makoto; they were about 10 meters away from each other.

"Only ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu are allowed. The goal of this little game is to apprehend Makoto within the time limit, which is 10 minutes. If Makoto isn't apprehended when the timer stops, or if she is able to apprehend the lot of you, then she wins. Okay, the timer starts when I say 'start', got it?" Asuma asked the genin. "Ready…"

As Asuma said 'ready', Makoto faced her left palm towards the genin and cocked her right fist back slightly above her head. She grinned as her yellow headband began to flutter in the wind.

On team 10's side of the field Ino huffed at the girl. "Look at her; she's not even taking us seriously! We didn't become genin for nothing did we?" She spoke as she readied herself.

"It does seem kind of belittling." Choji somewhat agreed with her.

"You guys don't understand…" Shikamaru muttered, gaining the attention of his team. "It's not that she isn't taking us seriously, she's taking us _too_ seriously. She knows she's stronger than a regular genin, so the prospect of having more than one to fight has got her excited. Before you ask how I know it's because I can recognize that look on her face. When Asuma sensei says 'start' I want you guys to stay together. There's a good chance we won't win this." Shikamaru sighed "Man, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru's teammates looked at him in surprise, before warily turning back to their opponent.

"START." Asuma loudly spoke, and before the word completely left his mouth team 10 had all jumped backwards and away from the girl, not that it mattered to Makoto.

"Hayate!" She yelled as she launched herself towards Choji at a speed the poor boy couldn't react to. Her fist had collided with his face and sent him flying backwards before he could even register what happened.

"Choji!" Ino yelled in surprise. Her words made Makoto turn her attention to the blonde as she now began to get nervous. Makoto then took off towards Ino forcing the girl to attempt to retreat. Her attempts were in vain though as Makoto had already arrived to her position; luckily Shikamaru had also shown up in order to provide Ino with support.

Makoto chose to punch at Ino, at a much slower pace than she did for Choji, that the girl only barely evaded. Shikamaru aimed a kick towards her head that Makoto batted aside throwing Shikamaru off balance. She then aimed a punch that struck him in his chest causing him to double over slightly. She then ducked under a punch that was thrown by Ino while simultaneously punching her in the stomach, forcing her to kneel. She then elbowed Shikamaru in his face while he attempted to attack. Before he could recover though, Makoto had quickly wrapped her hands around his neck. Shikamaru's hands instinctively went to her wrists in an attempt to pry them off, but that proved futile as she began to shake her arms back and forth, rattling his brain. She released him once she deemed he was disorientated enough and aimed a forward kick towards his chest, sending him tumbling away.

Makoto was about to turn back to Ino when she felt a fist collide with her cheek. She turned her head slightly to see that the culprit was the exact girl she was looking for. Makoto grinned as she grabbed Ino's fist and lifted it from her face.

"Nah, you're doin' it wrong." She cocked her own fist back as if to demonstrate. " _This_ is how you throw a punch!" And demonstrate Makoto did, as her punch sent Ino to the ground almost immediately.

"EXPANSION JUTSU!" Choji yelled from afar, gaining Makoto's attention. His arms were inflated as he began to charge at her. Makoto grinned at the boy as he neared closer.

"Oh, _hell_ yeah!" She yelled as she met him half way with a punch that caused a small shockwave. The two of them recoiled slightly from the collision, but readily clashed a few more times afterward.

Asuma whistled from his spot on the sideline. 'This girl is brutal! And to be able to clash with Chogi like that is no small feat either.' He thought.

'Alright, my hands are starting to hurt; it's about time to end this.' Makoto thought after their fourth clash. Choji attempted to punch her again, but this time she dodged out of the way and moved in close to him to deliver a rising elbow that lifted both of them off of the ground. She followed up her attack by twisting her body around and landing a reverse roundhouse kick in the boy's stomach, sending him to the ground and causing a dust cloud. Choji's arms deflated soon after.

Makoto landed on the ground and glanced around for her other two opponents. She spotted Shikamaru running to the trees, probably to take cover and regroup or something like that. Makoto was faster than him though and aimed to prove it as she darted off towards the boy. She punched towards his back, but was surprised when her fist went right through him.

Makoto furrowed her brow as she turned around to be greeted by the sight of half of a dozen Ino and Shikamaru clones. She smirked as she quickly got to work on punching through each of illusionary copies. Once she was done she began to look around for the real versions. She easily spotted Shikamaru and Ino crouched by a tree a fair distance away. She grinned as she sprinted of towards them but her movements were stopped once she got relatively close.

"Huh? I can't move…" She blinked owlishly at the realization. Her eyes flicked to Shikamaru, who held his hands in a strange position.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu. Complete," Shikamaru smirked.

"Great job, Shikamaru!" Ino praised him. Shikamaru gave the girl a light smile before he frowned and began to sweat.

"The 'Shadow Possession Jutsu' eh, you think this'll be enough to hold me?" Makoto asked as she began to struggle against the jutsu.

"I just have to keep you still long enough for phase two." Shikamaru explained with a smug look, despite the obvious strain in his voice.

"Phase two?" Makoto asked.

"EXPANSION JUTSU!" Choji yelled from a short distance away as he inflated his entire body this time as opposed to only his arms. "HUMAN BOULDER!" Choji finished as he began rolling at a high speed towards Makoto who began to struggle with increased vigor against Shikamaru.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!' She exclaimed in her mind as Choji neared. With one last tug, she tore herself free from Shikamaru's jutsu and braced herself for Choji since she didn't have enough time to dodge him. He roughly collided with her but she held her ground even as she was pushed back through a tree. Choji's momentum didn't last for long though, and when he finally stopped…

"Oroshi!" He was quickly put down with a well placed chop that kicked up dirt all around the two.

"Choji, are you alright?" Shikamaru called toward the dust cloud. Once it settled, one could clearly see the downed Choji behind Makoto while she rubbed her eyes.

"Darn dust, getting in my eyes like that…" She murmured before her vision cleared and she looked at the remaining two. "That kinda hurt…I should probably stop playing around with you guys…" Makoto spoke out to them as she stopped grinning for once.

"Now would be a good time to fire that jutsu of yours Ino. Wait until she gets in close." Shikamaru muttered. Ino nodded as she readied herself.

Makoto wasted no time in charging towards them at full speed, startling the two as she neared them in no time at all with her fist reeled back.

"NOW." Shikamaru yelled to Ino.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino yelled, and soon after, her world faded to black.

Makoto's mindscape~

Ino jolted awake to find herself outside of an old and battered dojo. There was a worn out sign on the top that read "Rindokan Karate Dojo". She slowly stood and made her way towards the structure.

"I…I'm pretty sure I made it in. Now I just gotta find the central control area for her body." Ino spoke to herself as she made her way inside. The inside looked just about as well kept as the outside. Ino wasn't here to look at the décor though, so she advanced further into the dojo.

There were multiple doors around the place so Ino decided that opening one of them would be her best bet. As her hand grasped the door though, she heard an ominous and warped voice call out to her.

" **What are** _ **you**_ **doing here?"** The voice asked her. She turned around of an all black doppelganger of Makoto with completely white eyes staring at her from an uncomfortably close distance. Ino attempted to let out a scream but was quickly cut off by the dark entity clamping a hand over her throat and shoving her against a wall. Ino's hands flew up to the wrists of the doppelganger and attempted to pry the hand off.

" **Hey hey, don't start all that noise now…you might alert somebody..."** It spoke before peering at Ino a little more intensely. **"Oh, you're scared of little old me? Nah, I'm friendly, as long as you're friendly to me…"** It then grinned at her and brought its face closer to hers. **"Would you like to be my friend?"**

Before anything could happen, a fist flew into the face of the black doppelganger, sending it through a wall. Ino gasped in surprise as she was released, and then she turned to her savior, who was none other than Makoto.

Before she could say anything to the girl though, Makoto turned towards her with a scowl, and promptly attacked her with a punch that forcefully evicted her from Makoto's mindscape.

Real world~

To Shikamaru, the two girls had only been unconscious for a minute, before Makoto and Ino jolted up into a sitting position. Ino's nose began to bleed, but she frantically wiped away any evidence of that happening, before yelling out.

"WHAT WAS-" She was cut off by Makoto clamping two hands over her mouth. She tried to mumble something, but stopped when she saw the wild look in Makoto's eyes.

Makoto glanced up at Shikamaru before scooping Ino up over her shoulder and loudly announcing to Asuma and him "WE HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM." And with that Makoto sped off, ignoring Ino's cries of indignation.

"Uh…" said Asuma as he tried to make sense of what happened. Shikamaru just sighed, while saying his infamous catchphrase.

"Troublesome…"

In Makoto's apartment~

Makoto had set Ino down in her living room as she began locking the doors and shutting the curtains of the place.

"What's going on?! Why did you take me here?!" Were only a few of the many questions Ino had to ask

"Look, Iris…"

"My name is Ino!"

"Oh WHATEVER, look, don't tell ANYBODY what you saw okay?"

"Why shouldn't I?! That thing is dangerous!"

"I've got it under control!"

"Oh _sure_ , because it was totally under control when IT ALMOST CHOKED ME TO DEATH!"

"JUST DON'T TELL ANYBODY!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"YOU JUST…just…you can't tell, please." Ino could tell it was hard for Makoto to force those words out.

"Makoto…what's going on? Why can't we go get some help?" Ino asked in a softer tone. Makoto ran a hand through her hair.

"I just don't wanna blow this chance I've got by getting kicked out because of some, dumb, demon doppelganger." Ino furrowed her brow at that.

"What chance? What are you talking about?" Makoto stared at Ino for a slightly uncomfortable amount of time before letting out a large sigh and plopping down onto her couch.

"I…I'm from a different world, and you're Hokage is my best chance at getting back home."

 **A/N: SCENE!**

 **Ya know, my computer shut off before I could save this stinking chapter and I had to write it all over again.**

 **That wasn't very fun.**

 **It turned out WAY different than what it was going to originally be, but I don't quite care at this point.**

 **Alright, glad that's over. If anybody stumbles across this new chapter I made then I'd appreciate if you'd tell me what you think about it.**

 **That's all I can think to say sorry to those that follow me and were expecting UnderRWBY.**

 **I'll catch y'all later.**

 **Buh-bye!**


End file.
